He is, THE WONDER SWEETY BOYS!
by THreeAngels K.R.Y
Summary: di SM HIGH SCHOOL, para Uke jd kuat, para Seme jadi lemah? -KyuMin, YeWook, HaeHyuk, SiBum, ZhouRy...  Masih adakah yang ingat? TT    TT
1. 4 sekawan namja imut yg ajaib 1

Disclaimer : Semua cast di ff ni, adalah milik-Nya, dan milik diri mereka masing-masing...

Pairing : KyuMin, YeWook, HaeHyuk, SiBum

Rating : K+ (maybe...)

Genre : Romance/humor/fantasy

Warning : YAOI, abal, gaje banget, typho(s), alur memakai mesin turbo (?) (alur kecepetan)

NB : hehehe, ini fict pertama saya, berhubung saya dapat ide ini dri rmh skt *Readers : gak nanya!* jadi otak saya loadingnya masih 57% jadi harap maklum~ *App hbungannya?*

Author saranin bacanya sambil dengerin lagu 'The Girl Is Mind'nya SuJu, Biar nuansanya terasa (?)

Okkhayyy, chekiddotth... Don't Forget, Don't Like, Don't Read, hehehehe...

Summary : "kenapa belakangan ini semua namja manis yang kulihat, kekuatannya membuatku dapat terdecak kagum?" (ktahuan gak bisa bikin summary *Author Pabbo*

"**THE WONDER SWEETY BOYS"**

Kyuhyun P.O.V.

"Arrrggh.." rintihku saat aku sudah berada didepan pintu rumahku.

"Ah! Chagi, kenapa wajahmu yang tampan itu bisa lebam seperti ini chagi? Kau berkelahi lagi?" kata umma sambil memegang kedua bahuku, pada matanya sangat terlihat jelas kecemasan yang sangat, aduh umma, aku mau istirahat dulu sebentar saja! Aku males, nanti di tanya yang aneh-aneh.

"N-ne umma. tadi, saat aku mau berjalan ke mobil untuk pulang, aku di begal (?) sama sunbae kelas XII sepertinya, aku juga tidak tahu, ya jadinya seperti ini deh," hufft, lbih baik aku jujur saja, aku tak pandai berbohong sama umma, karena aura 'Evil' ku, selalu kalah telak dengan aura 'Angel' milik umma o.O.

"ya ampun chagi, apa perlu Appa bilang pada kepala sekolahmu? Apa perlu Appa yang kesana?" kali ini suara Appa, aku lupa appa baru pulang dari kanada tadi, pantas saja tidak kerja, capek.

"Appa, Umma, tidakusah di pusingkan hanya masalah seperti ini, Kyu udah besar Appa, Umma, jadi gak perlu hawatir, aku Ultimate Top Hansome Guy ini, akan menyelesaikannya sendiri!" ujarku bangga, dan sedikit narsis boleh lah,

"hahaha, kau sama saja seperti Appamu ini, sudah Evil, Sering berkelahi, Narsis pula!" Umma tertawa mendengar kata-kataku tadi.

"hehe, ne umma, eh umma, appa, aku ke kamar dulu ya? Capek mau tidur, dan aku sudah makan siang dengan, Siwon hyung, Yesung hyung, dan Donghae hyung!" aku langsung ambil langkah seribu menuju lantai 2, tempat dimana kamarku berada.

"Eh, hyung sudah pulang? Loh, wajahnya kenapa?" emh, ternyata adikku, Cho Taemin.

"eh, ne, aku tadi di begal chagi, kataku seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut jamurnya.

"ih, hyung, sepertinya sakit?, mau aku obati hyung?" tawarnya sambil menunjukkan senyum yang paling manis yang pernah aku lihat, dan tidak lupa juga dengan wajah innocentnya.

"sudahlah chagi, hyung hanya butuh istirahat, gomawo ne chagi," lagi-lagi aku mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"oh, yasudahlah hyung, arraseo, aku bawah dulu ya hyung?" katanya sambil turun tangga seraya meninggalkan aku.

Yah, aku juga sulit untuk berbuat kasar padanya, dan lagi-lagi aura 'Evil'ku kalah telak dengan aura 'Angel'nya. Ya, sifat Taemin sangatlah mirip dengan Umma, dan sifatku sangatlah mirip dengan Appa.

Setelah berganti pakaian, aku langsung merebahkan diriku di tempat tidurku yang sangat empuk ini. Emh, aku masih kepikiran masalah pembegalan (?) tadi. Ada seorang namja manis menolongku, anehnya dengan sekali tendang, mereka semua bisa tumbang begitu saja.

_~~FLASH BACK~~_

"_ya! Apa mau kalian?" kataku sambil menatap 3 orang di depanku dengan sinis._

"_kau ini, sombong sekali! Mentang-mentang kau langsung bisa loncat kelas ke kelas XI!"kata salah satu dari mereka. Oh, berarti sudah jelas dong, mereka iri._

"_Ah, sudah, kita hajar saja langsung anak ingusan ini!" orang yang paling kekar mulai menyingsing (?) kan lengan bajunya._

_GLEKK.._

_Jujur, aku memang suka berkelahi, tapi, tidak untuk hari ini, karena aku memang kurang enak badan. Aduh bagaimana ini?_

_BUAGGHHH..._

_Awh, pipi kananku terkena tonjokan orang paling kekar tadi, sakit. Sakit sekali._

_Aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku perlahan, dan saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat seorang namja terbang ke arahku. Tunggu, itu bukan terbang, dia hanya meloncat dari jendela itu, eh, tunggu? Jendela? Disini hanya ada 1 jendela, dan memang benar, jendelanya ada di atas kepalaku yah munkin tidak terlalu pas lah, tapi, jarak jendela itu menuju ke bawah kan, 9 meter, MWOOO? 9 METER!._

_DUAGHH!_

_Aku melihatnya, yah, aku memang melihatnya, melihat semua keajaiban yang ia tunjukan padaku hari ini, dan dia juga telah menghajar orang-orang tadi hanya dengan 1 tendangan memutar. Waw, aku takjub sekali._

"_ya, kau tidak apa-apa?" dia bertanya kepadaku,namun saat aku melihat wajahnya, manis sekali, belum juga dengan suaranya yang ada nada aegyonya. Hah?, aku jadi tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat ini. Namja semanis dia? Yang telah menyelamatkanku?_

"_ya! Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Mau ku antar ke rumah sakit?" ah, cho kyuhyun, dia mengajakmu bicara pabbo!_

"_n-ne, a-aku, tidak apa-apa" kenapa aku jadi terbata-bata seperti ini?_

"_emh, namamu Cho Kyuhyun ya? Dari kelas XI-1 kan?" hah? Dia tahu namaku?_

"_aku mengetahuinya dari name tag di bajumu!" dia seperti menjawab pertanyaanku!_

"_lantas kenpa kau sendiri tidak pakai name tag dan class pin di bajumu? Apa tidak kena sangsi?" tanyaku saat aku menatap bajunya yang sama sekali tidak ada tanda pengenalnya._

"_ahahahahahhaha, aku ini siswa Ekschool Bela Diri. Mana boleh mengenakan pengenal diri. Jadi kalau kami terdesak, atau untuk menolong orang sepertimu tadi, identitas kami tidak terlalu mencolok._

_Aku mangu-mangut sendiri mendengar penjelasannya. "tapi, memangnya wajahmu tidak terlihat?"_

"_Pabbo! Memangnya kami tidak berusaha menutupinya? Kau kan tadi lihat, aku melakukan tendangan memutar dengan posisi kepala di bawah? Agar mereka tak melihatku!" katanya seraya pergi meninggalkanku._

"_tu...tunggu, namamu siapa?" tanyaku kepadanya, namun sepertinya sudah telat. Dia sudah menyebrangi jalan, dan pastinya sudah tak mendengar aku lagi._

_~~END OF FLASH BACK~~_

"pabbo! Kau tak sempat menanyakan namanya!" aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku frustasi. Tapi kenapa aku sangat penasaran dengan namja itu? Namja itu sangat hebat, pantas saja, dia kan siswa ekschool bela diri, tapi, namja baik, manis dan seimut dia, tidak cocok menjadi siswa ekschool bela diri, baik, manis, imut? BAIK, MANIS, IMUT? *ngomongn author ya?**Author dibakar readers*, ya ampun? Apa aku tak salah? OMOOOO? Apa jangan-jangan, aku menyukai namja itu? Andwae! Aku takut! Tapi, aku tak perduli ah, sepertinya, aku memang telah jatuh cinta padanya.

TBC/END,,?

Huwwahhh! Mianhae readers! Kalau fict ini pendek, melibihi pendek, dari sekiannya pendek, sependek-pendeknya pendek *Authornya pendek sih*

Disini baru aku keluarin KyuMin doang,,,*author digebukin YeWook, HaeHyuk n SiBum Shipper*

Tapi, author cma mau liath, fict abal n paling jelek yang pertama auhor buat ini, di respon apa gak.

Tlong di reviews ya, readers, n kasih saran, fict abal ini, dilanjutin sampai pairingnya selesai, apa sampai di sini aja, gomawo yang mau reviews! Aku do'akan panjang umur, lancar rezeki, n sehat selalu yy!

PLIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS, di reviews yy! \(^_^)/


	2. 4 sekawan namja imut yg ajaib 2

TADDA! *Author nongol persis setan kaya Kyu**di mutilasi sparkyu*

Jiaahh! Akhirnya, saiia Up-date jga, pdhal, saiia lg blum mood ngelanjutinnya, tp ntah knpa, tangan ini serasa ingin melanjutkannya *author so' puitis*

Disclaimer : Semua cast di ff ni, adalah milik-Nya, dan milik diri mereka masing-masing...

Pairing : KyuMin, YeWook, HaeHyuk, SiBum

Rating : K+ (maybe...)

Genre : Romance/humor/fantasy

Warning : YAOI, abal, gaje banget, typho(s), alur memakai mesin turbo (?) (alur kecepetan)

NB : hehehe, ini fict pertama saya, berhubung saya dapat ide ini dri rmh skt *Readers : gak nanya!* jadi otak saya loadingnya masih 59% jadi harap maklum~ *App hbungannya?*

Author saranin bacanya sambil dengerin lagu 'The Girl Is Mind'nya SuJu, Biar nuansanya terasa (?)

Okkhayyy, chekiddotth... Don't Forget, Don't Like, Don't Read, hehehehe...

Summary : "kenapa belakangan ini semua namja manis yang kulihat, kekuatannya membuatku dapat terdecak kagum?" (ktahuan gak bisa bikin summary *Author Pabbo*)

Back Sound : The Girl Is Mind – SUPER JUNIOR

"**He Is...THE WONDER SWEETY BOYS"**

"_pabbo! Kau tak sempat menanyakan namanya!" aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku frustasi. Tapi kenapa aku sangat penasaran dengan namja itu? Namja itu sangat hebat, pantas saja, dia kan siswa ekschool bela diri, tapi, namja baik, manis dan seimut dia, tidak cocok menjadi siswa ekschool bela diri, baik, manis, imut? BAIK, MANIS, IMUT? *ngomongn author ya?**Author dibakar readers*, ya ampun? Apa aku tak salah? OMOOOO? Apa jangan-jangan, aku menyukai namja itu? Andwae! Aku takut! Tapi, aku tak perduli ah, sepertinya, aku memang telah jatuh cinta padanya._

_~Kyuhyun P.O.V. End__

"Aissh, kenapa aku? Kenapa aku selalu penasaran dengan namja itu? Huh, sampai tidur siang saja susah!" Kyu membolak balikan badannya sambil sesekali menguap, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa tidur.

"Apa aku tanya saja ke Siwon Hyung ya?" lalu, dengan segera kyu mengambil Hp silvernya *sbenarnya, warna hpnya ngikutin kaya Hp Author**Readers: gak ada yang nanya! Udah sana pergi!* dan segera menelpon Siwon.

~Di tempat Siwon_

_Don't! Don! Modeun ge don sesang won ane gadhin nuh, What is your mind  
>You outta control what is your mind<br>Jebal, Juwireul dorabwa juhlmangui nun bichi boijanha  
>Stop bangin' my head my eyes gone red<em>

Terdengar lantunan lagu Don't don milik Super Junior dari hp Black Metalic milik Siwon.

"Aissh, tidak tahukah aku sedang membaca buku? Uh, menjengkelkan!" Siwon segera beranjak dari kursi belajarnya dan mengambil hpnya yang terletak di kasur.

"Kyuhyun? Tumben, setan apa yang masuk ke tubuh Kyuhyun? Eh, setan mana mungkin di masukin setan!" gumam siwon.

~Sementara di rumah Kyu_

"SIWON HYUNG! AYO CEPAT ANGKAT! " sebentar kemudian.

"HATTTTCCCHHIIII!, eoh? Ada yang membicarakan aku?"

~Kembali ke Siwon_

'Trekk, "Yeobose-"

"_SIWON HYUUUUUUUUUNG!"_ jerit kyu sejadi-jadinya.

"bisakah kau tidak menjerit? Telingaku sakit tahu! Kau pikir aku tuli apa?" siwon protes karena insiden Jeritan Kyu yang memutuskan omongannya tadi.

kyu sedikit sweatdrop atas perkataan "Kau pikir aku tuli apa?" sekali lagi, _**"KAU PIKIR AKU TULI APA?"**_ 'bukannya hyung memang BuDi ya? *Budek Dikit*' pikirnya. *peace ^_^v Siwonest*

"Ya! Ada apa kau menelponku?" tanya Siwon to the point.

"_emh, hyung ikut kelas bela diri kan?"_ kyu menenangkan sedikit suaranya, agar tak mencurigakan.

"Ne, Waeyo?"

"_oh, Ani, Aniyo! Aku hanya bertanya, tadi saat aku di begal di dekat mobilku, aku di selamatkan oleh anak kelas bela diri, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi tak tahu namanya."_ Jelas kyu panjang kurang lebar.

"Oh, ne, ne, Arraseo, ciri-cirinya seperti apa?" terlihat siwon sedang membolak-balikan buku data-data siswa yang ikut bela diri sekaligus fto-ftonya juga terpampang di buku itu.

"_manis, imut, lebih pendek sedikit dariku, nada bicaranya sedikit mengandung nada aegyo, dan bergigi kelinci, dan tadi sepertinya, dia mengenakan jam, kalung, dan kaos kaki pink!" _kyu sedikit tidak percaya, namja sehebat dia, tpi tbuhnya lebih mengarah ke seorang yeoja.

"ah, BINGO! ini dia, Dia bernama Lee Sungmin, Juara bertahan di kejuaraan karate, belum pernah kalah sama sekali, dan dia juga terkenal akan keramahannya, dia duduk di kelas XII-1 sekelas dengan Yesung hyung dan Donghae hyung." Kata siwon dengan gak singkat, padat banget, dan jelas.

"_Oh, Gomawo ya hyung!"_ kyu hendak mematikan poselnya namun terhenti dengan perkataan Siwon,

"E-eh! Tunggu Kyu! Dia juga Ketua sebuah club karate, dan juga ketua di Ekschool bela diri di Skolah kita."

GLEKK...

"_emh, eumh...Gomawo hyung!"_ tutt... tutt...tutt...

"Aish, dasar Evil Magnae.." Siwon pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku.

~Kembali ke rumah Kyu_

"YA AMPUN! Di...dia...dia..." kyu sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Siwon tadi "Sangat Hebat" lanjutnya namun dengan perubahan raut wajah yang sangat drastis, sekarang dia tersenyum lembut.

~Sungmin P.O.V._

"huh, lelah sekali," keluhku saat aku sudah sampai di rumahku. Lebih tepatnya rumah kami.

"eh, hyung? Sudah pulang, mana belanjaannya? Sini aku yang menata di kulkas, sekalian, aku juga mau ke dapur, biasalah NyuPir *NYUci PIRing*, mana belanjaanya?" tanya seorang namja mungil, yang manis ini padaku, hihihi, ekspresinya sangat lcu, aku jadi ingin memakannya.

"Ne, ini belanjaannya. oh ya Bummie, apa Hyukkie sudah pulang? Aku tak melihatnya di sekolah tadi!" oh ya, sedari tadi aku memang tak melihatnya.

"Oh ya, Bummie lupa bilang sama hyung, kata hyukkie hyung, dia agak pulang terlambat, katanya sih mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok, hehehe... mianhae ya hyung!" dia menatapku memelas.

"ah sudahlah kibummie, tidak apa-apa, lantas kemana juga Wookie? " aku juga tak melihatnya.

"Aissh, kalau Wookie, aku tak tahu hyung." Katanya datar sambil membawa belanjaan kami ke dapur.

Ya, kami memang tinggal serumah, kami di belikan rumah megah ini oleh Appa kami semua, Appa kami memang teman akrab sejak lama. Otomatis kamipun begitu. Tapi, saat aku, Hyukkie, Kibummie, dan Wookie masih sd, kami di tinggal orang tua kami ke los angels untuk mengurusi 4 perusahaan besar yang Appa-Appa kami kelola sendiri. Kamipun di ajak pindah ke los angels, tapi kami tidak mau, jadi Appa membelikan kami rumah megah ini, dan 2 orang pembantu sampai kami bisa merawat diri sendiri. Tapi, Kibummie tetap ikut pindah ke los angels karena belum terbiasa terpisah dari Ummanya. Lama-kelamaan Kibummie bosan juga dengan Los Angel, Kibummie pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan SMAnya di Seoul, dan tinggal bersama kami.

"hyung! Bisa kau bantu aku, mengupas bawang-bawang ini? Mataku perih!" ku dengar bahwa kibum memanggilku. Dia butuh bantuanku!

"Ne, kibummie, aku datang!" akupun segera berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membantu kibum.

"hyung, mataku perih, tlong kupasi bawang-bawang ini ya, hyung baik deh!" hahaha, dasar kibum, padahal di sekolahnya, dia termasuk salah satu namja yang sedikit dingin. Tapi, sifatnya berubah saat sampai di rumah. Kibummie, Kibummie...

Aku terus memotong bawang-bawang ini, huh, aku mulai mengeluarkan air mata sedikit demi sedikit. Aku terus memotongnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, sampai akhirnya...

**AWWHHH!**

"hyung? Hyung Kenapa?" tanya bummie sambil memperhatikan telunjuk tangan kiriku yang teriris dalam dengan pisau tadi.

"a-ah, bummie, ini tidak apa-apa!" aku mencuci telunjukku di kran air, berharap agar aliran darahku berhenti, jorok kalau menghisapnya! *mianhae yang merasa, hehehe*

"hyung, kenapa hyung tidak menggunakan batu android ajaib itu saja?" ah, kibum menyadarkanku akan batu android itu.

Sekilas, kulirik kalung yang kini tengah aku pakai, akupun memejamkan mataku, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada lukaku itu.

'_AKU MAU, LUKA ITU SEMBUH TOTAL DAN TIDAK MENINGGALKAN BEKAS'_ pintaku dalam hati.

Dan sekejap kemudian, cahaya berwarna pink terang menyelimuti jari telunjukku, dan lama-kelamaan cahaya itu memudar dan menghilang, dan YUPZ, lukaku sudah sembuh.

"WUACCH!, hyung hebat!" teriaknya girang.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil padanya. Aku jadi ingat setahun yang lalu, saat kejadian di mana kami mendapatkan batu android itu di belakang rumah.

_~~FLASH BACK -_+~_

_Kami ber4 sedang memandangi bintang di langit malam *iyalah malam! emangnya bintang siang-siang keliatan gitu? –author di rajam readers karena berisik-*. Ya, karena kibum sangat menyukai bintang, jadi saat di hari pertama dia kembali ke seoul, kami ber4 berencana kemping di atap. _

_Saat sedang asyik-asyik meributkan bintang jatuh, tiba-tiba ada bintang jatiuh yang melesat ke arah kami, awalnya kami biasa saja, namun saat semakin dkat-dan dekat. Kami berusaha menjauh, namun kami kalah cepat dan terbentur cahaya yang kami kira bintang jatuh itu. Saat cahaya itu hilang, di leher kami telah melingkar sebuah cahaya putih, hyukkie sudah menangis-nangis dia kira cahaya ini akan mencekiknya, namun tak lama kemudian, cahaya itu memudar dan menjadi sebuah kalung dengan bandul batu android berbentuk bulat yang indah dengan warna yang berbeda, tapi sepertinya cocok di pakai seorang yeoja maupun namja._

_Kalungku berwarna Pink, Hyukkie Hijau, Bummie Merah, dan Wookie Biru. Lalu, setelah cahaya itu menjadi kalung, terdengar bisikan kalau kami harus menjaga kalung ini hingga berubah warna 3kali. Dan setelah itu, kalung itu akan menjadi cahaya dan terbang kembali ke bulan. Dan selama kalung itu di leher kami, dan karena memang kami tidak bisa melepasnya, hanya bisa lepas sendiri, kekuatan batu-batu itu akan ada pada kami untuk melakukan apapun yang kami mau._

_~~END OF FLASH BACK~~_

Hahaha, konyol sekali memang, tapi, bagaimana mungkin aku tak percaya? Karena hal, itu telah terjadi pada diriku sendiri? Hahaha, dunia memang unik.

"HYUNG! AKU PU-..."

BRUGGHHH...

"ah, apa itu kibummie?" tanyaku cepat padanya.

"a-aku tidak tahu! Ayo kita lihat, mungkin Wookie atau Hyukkie hyung!" kami pun segera berlari menuju sumber suara berada.

"WOOKIE!" jeritku histeris melihat badan wookie yang penuh memar dan lebam di mana-mana sedang terjatuh di depan pintu.

"ehehehe, hyung tenang saja! Aku tidak apa-apa, tadi hanya ada beberapa namja yang menjijikan ingin menggodaku dan ingin menciumi bibirku, jadi aku hajar saja mereka, yyah, meski capek juga, karena di situ ada 13 namja" katanya seraya menunjukan senyum termanisnya. Kibum langsung menatap Wookie horror.

"Wookie, apa kau tahu, aku khawatir padamu! Jangan begini lagi ya?" kata ku lembut sambil memeluknya.

"Mi-mianhae ne, hyung, aku sudah memecahkan bibir orang seenaknya lagi." Katanya datar. 'lagi?' pikirku dalam hati.

"ya sudahlah, cepat obati lukamu dengan kalung itu, aku mau ke dapur lagi."

Tunggu, aku bilang tadi obati? Astaga! Aku lupa mengobati namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu!

~Sungmin P.O.V. End_

~Di waktu yang sama, di tempat Hyukkie_

"ah, lelahnya habis mengerjakan tugas membosankan itu" kata hyukkie sambil memakan pisang yang memang dia bawa dari rumah. Kini dia tengah melewati jalan 2 arah yang agak kecil, menuju rumahnya.

"huh, mana besok pelajaran sejarah lagi, tugas sejarahku juga belum selesai, apa aku bolos saja ya? *ini terjadi pada author sodara-sodara**readers: gak ada yang perduli*. Lanjutnya sambil tetap memakan pisang dan membuang kulitanya sembarangan.

"huh, dasar Lee-seongsaenim, ngasih tugas geh banyak banget!" gerutunya sambil membuang kulit pisangnya ke sembarang arah, akibatnya kulit pisang tersebut mendarat (?) di seberang jalan, yang berlawanan arah dengan jalan yang dilalui hyukkie *Author: readers nyambung gak?, Readers: gak, Author: yyah, padahal saiia mau nanya maksudnya apa?, readers : *gantung Author di monas**

BRUGGHH!

" AWWHHH! APPO! SIAPA YANG MENARUH KULIT PISANG DISINI?"

"ahahahaha, mungkin sudah nasibmu jelek!"

"ah, diam kau kepala besar!"

Hyukkie yang sadar bahwa telah ada korban (?) akibat kulit pisangnya itupun segera berlari menghampiri namja yang terpeleset tadi, dengan temannya yang sedari tadi menertawainya.

"Ahh, mian, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae!" hyukkie membungkuk-bungkukan badannya.

"Aissh, dasar kau namja Monkey!"

"HEH! APA KAU BILANG?" bentak hyukkie sambil mengangkat wajah namja tersebut agar melihatnya.

Namja itupun mengkeret akibat bentakan hyukkie yang bisa di bilang WAWH itu.

"e-eh, a-ani, aniyo, aku ha-..."

"HAH? KAU!" jerit keduanya bersamaan.

~~TBC~~

Huahhhh,,,, *author frustasi*

Author : mianhae readers, kalau kurang panjang juga! Otak Author lagi ngeblank!  
>maklum, author kn ngetiknya di rumah sakit, jadi gak ada inspirasi...<br>kan tadinya author lagi tidur siang, tapi mimpinya author di giles truck yang supirnya ternyata kibum oppa! Huweee takut~~ *readers: ngalem tingkat akut*

Okkhayy, mari kita balas Reviews! *Author gila, karena terlalu senang*

**AngelFishy** : huwee, jngn donqh, apa nasib ku nanti? *togenya, togenya, togenya –promosi toge-*  
>iye dah, saiia lanjutin sampai SiBum, tenang aja, tapi, terima aja ya, kalu siwon jadi lemah, kkekekeke..<p>

**KeytaELF** : Iya, nanti saiia lanjutin mumpung besok libur imlek horeee!*nari-nari hawaii*  
>ini lagi mau masuk ke HaeHyuk, tapi saiia terangkan sekali lagi, Terima aja kalu Donghae nti jd ciut! Wuahahahaha,, *penindasan seme*<p>

**Ma'on Clouds** : makasiih yy, udah mau review! Moga-moga do'a saiia buat anda terkabul *nyolong sayapnya Teuki Angel buat terbang, –makanya teuki dibilang Angel Without Wings karna sayapnya saiia colong, hehe-*

**AllRiseShipper** : Nitami Imnida! Salam kenal jga! Iya, ini mau masuk ke HaeHyuk, tapi, mungkin pairingnya bercampur, tapi, nanti ada saatnya perchapter! Hihihi, boleh jga tuh, nti saiia bkin fict. Jdulnya "Poor Seme" ah, di fict. Ini yang paling banyak berantem, Hyukkie ma Wookie, hehehe,

**Winter Boy** : wahh, ide yang bagus! Nanti saiia tambah ZhouRy! Okhhayy?

**Lee hyou joon** : ya iyalah Sungmin, masa Shindong, nti pairingnya jadi ShinKyu dong! Hiiyy, aku ogah bkin fict macam itu! Kyanya nanti KyuMin deh, yang paling menantang karena menyangkut hidup dan mati (?)

**Zahra** : tapi di fict ini, para seme gak akan bisa berkutik, apa lagi Yesung oppa! Gyahahaha...

**MinnieGalz** : Okkhay dah!

**Princess Kyumin** : lihat saja nanti, Siwon oppa bakal lemah banget ma Kibum, dngn cara Kibum sendiri, hahaha,,

**The** : Yo'i,, pkoknya yang minta SiBum, siap-siap dengan kehancuran fisik dan mental (?) Siwon, jangan salahkan author loh, kalian yang minta!

**Kyuminlinz92** : pasti, dan saiia ktakan sekali lagi, spertinya pairing KyuMin yang paling menantang, karena menyangkut antara hidup dan mati (?)

**Shin Seul Rin 'Dee** : Amien, amien, amien!  
>iya, kalau Author udh kluar dari rumah sakit, pasti fict. Nya ntar panjang-panjang!<br>termasuk YeWook..., karena saiia juga termasuk, YeWook shipper,,,

**AngelSJ** : ya, para uke, memang ikut kelas bela diri, Ini kan Fict. Fantasy, jadinya nanti, ada hal-hal yang ajaib dong!

Yang udh ngereview, GOMAWO! N smoga do'anya terkabul, AMIENNNNNN...


	3. Requests

"**He Is...THE WONDER SWEETY BOYS"**

Mianhae, mianhae readers!  
>disini saiia Cuma mau minta saran kalian,<br>sebab, disini Author lagi bingung,,,

Gini nih ceritanya :

Aku ni, mau bikin tambahan pairing, ZhouRy,,,

Aku lupa coz, aku gak, ngeliyat-ngeliyatin ke suju M, *mianhae ZhouRy Shipper*

Nah, critanya Henry nanti jadi murid pindahan dari kanada,  
>kalau cara bertemunya dengan Zhoumy, masih di rahasiakan,, hehehehe, Mianhae<br>tapi, nanti Henry juga punya kalung batu android, sama kaya 4 sekawan tadi,,  
>karena saiia mau buat kalungnya Henry lebih spesial *sebagai permintaan maaf ke ZhouRy shipper*.<br>kan bagusnya kalau warna kalungnya 1 batu itu warnanya beda-beda, kalau pelangi kan udah bosen ya?  
>jadi saiia mohon readers mau bantu saiia ya!<p>

GOMAWO READERS! *peluk readers satu-satu*

.

.

.

Nb. :

Buat HanChul, HanChul nnti jadi Seongsaenim paling AJE GILE di SM high school.

Buat KangTeuk, mereka ortunya Kyuhyun, nanti ngebantu Sungmin buat nlongin Kyuhyun yang nantinya bakal terancam kematian.. *Ooops, Author keceplosan*

gak kok, ujung-ujungnya, mereka sekali jadi uke, ttep jadi uke,, cuma jiwanya, yang agak... Kuat...

MHON KASIH SARANNYA!

GOMAWO! ~~


	4. keanehan mulai terkuak

HALLLOH, HALLOH READERS *Author dadah, dadah, ala miss. Universal*

Saiia hadir lagi, dengan meneteng chap. 3...

Jangan lupa Reviews loh!

Disclaimer : Semua cast di ff ni, adalah milik-Nya, dan milik diri mereka masing-masing...

Pairing : KyuMin, YeWook, HaeHyuk, SiBum

Rating : K+ (maybe...)

Genre : Romance/humor/fantasy

Warning : YAOI, abal, gaje banget, typho(s), alur memakai mesin turbo (?) (alur kecepetan)

NB : hehehe, ini fict pertama saya, berhubung saya dapat ide ini dri rmh skt *Readers : gak nanya!* jadi otak saya loadingnya masih 62% jadi harap maklum~ *App hbungannya?*

Author saranin bacanya sambil dengerin lagu 'The Girl Is Mind'nya SuJu, Biar nuansanya terasa (?)

Okkhayyy, chekiddotth... Don't Forget, Don't Like, Don't Read, hehehehe...

Summary : "kenapa belakangan ini semua namja manis yang kulihat, kekuatannya membuatku dapat terdecak kagum?" (ktahuan gak bisa bikin summary *Author Pabbo*)

Back Sound : The Girl Is Mind – SUPER JUNIOR

"**He Is...THE WONDER SWEETY BOYS"**

"_e-eh, a-ani, aniyo, aku ha-..."_

"_HAH? KAU!" jerit keduanya bersamaan._

"HEH! NAMJA PABBO! NGAPAIN KAU JERIT-JERIT JUGA? KAU MENGENALKU?" bentak Hyukkie mentah-mentah.

"Ani, aku tidak mengenalmu..." kata namja itu polos yang ternyata adalah, DONGHAE!.

"LANTAS, MENGAPA KAU MENJERIT JUGA?" hyukkie bener-bener gak nyante.

"Aku latah...hehe..." kata namja itu dengan nada tanpa beban dosa, Hyukkie sweatdrop di tempat *begitu juga Author*. *Hae : WOYYH! LOE TUH AUTIS! BUKAN AUTHOR! SEJAK KAPAN GUE LATAH? HAH?. Author : ackting aja. Hae : Huweee! HYUKKIE! Masa aku di jadiin latah sama Author!. Hyuk : HAH? APA? AKU TIDAK TERIMA! MANA AUTHORNYA? *author kabur ke ujung dunia**

"KAU LEE DONGHAE KAN? SISWA KELAS XII-1 KAN?" hyukkie udah ngepel-ngepelin tangan, matanya melotot ke Hae. *jangan dibyangin!*

"Ne, Waeyo?" jawab donghae santai, dia tidak tahu kalau dengan jawaban itu, dia sudah membangunkan 'SINGA' dari tidurnya.

"ohh, kau benar-benar Lee Donghae...BERARTI KAULAH YANG MENGEMPESKAN (?) SEMUA BOLA BASKET KELAS XII-2 KAN? DASARR NAMJA KURANG KERJAAAAAAANNNN!" Hyukkie ngamuk, dan sepertinya sudah siap untuk menerkam (?) donghae...

"KABUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR!" dengan sigap donghae menghindar dan lari dari hyukkie.

"ARRGGGHHHH! LEE DONGHAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

'WUSSSHHHHH...' hyukkie langsung lari dengan kecepatan penuh, sehingga membuat dedaunan di sekitarnya berterbangan.

"WAAAAA! DIA MENGEJARKU! CEPAT SEKALI!" jerit Hae histeris.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN LEPAS DARIKU! KAU HARUS GANTI RUGI!" Hyukkie semakin menggila, dengan cepat dia mengejar Hae yang sepertinya sudah terengah-engah. 'ah, sial...aku lupa dengan tasku, ah, sms wookie sajalah untuk mengambilnya' pkirnya yang kini tengah berlari sambil smsan dengan Wookie o.O

Hae yang sudah kalang kabut itupun sudah bingung dan gila sendiri, namun dia langsung berbinar-binar begitu melihat seseorang tengah membawa Skate board di tangannya, tanpa ragu Hae langsung me-raep (?) skate board tersebut dan langsung melemparkan beberapa uang dengan jumlah besar ke arah itu *oppa! Lempar ke Author juga geh!* dia sudah tak perduli lagi dengan sekelilingnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan Namja-yang-sangat-aneh. Langsung saja dia menaiki skate board tersebut dan meluncur di trotoar di pinggir emperan-emperan toko. *wuich, aku gak ngebayang, gimana kerennya Hae oppa ya?*.

Yapz, biarkan HaeHyuk kita terlarut dalam dunia 'Perlarian' (?) mereka...

~~Mari kita lihat nasib temannya Hae, yang menertawakannya tadi, yang ternyata adalah Yesung_

Yesung Cuma bisa melongo di tempat itu juga tanpa berpindah tempat sama sekali, dia bingung mau nagapin lagi, mau pulang duluan, nanti Hae ngamuk, mau nyusul, tapi gak tahu kemana. Ya sudah menunggulah dia di tempat itu. *waw! Yesung oppa, setia ya!*

~Di kediaman Sungmin n D.K.K_

"Minnie hyung, aku pergi dulu ya, mau mengambil tas Hyukkie hyung di pertengahan jalan 2 arah, ktanya tasnya tertinggal, saat dia mengejar penjahat" *ya ampun Hae, sabar ya!* kata Wookie sambil mengenakan kaos putih polos dan jacket hitam Adidas, serta tidak lupa dengan rambutnya yang memang di tata untuk berantakan *Author tepar*.

"Ne, hati-hati ya!" jawab minnie dari dalam kamar, karena dia sedang tidur siang tadi.

"ah, Wookie! Boleh aku ikut? aku mau ke perputakaan kota untuk meminjam buku lagi." Kata kibum sambil mengambil topi hitamnya, dan memakainya dengan posisi miring dan Earphone coklatnya telah terpasang manis di telinganya. *Author pingsan*

"Ne, Chakkaman..."

~Skip time_

Saat sudah sampai di tempat, Wookie agak ragu untuk mengambil tas tersebut, karena tas itu sekarang berada tepat di belakang kaki seorang namja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah berjanji dengan Hyukkie hyung,_ 'ya sudah, ambil, terus pulang. Apa susahnya?'_ itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang ini.

"emh, mianhae, bolehkah aku mengambil tas yang ada di belakang kakimu? Itu milik hyungku." Tanyanya datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"O-oh, ne, silahkan!" dengan gelagapan namja yang ternyata adalah yesung menjawab, tanpa melihat Wookie sama sekali.

'_fiuh, pulang...' _dalam pikiran Wookie sekarang hanya 1, yaitu pulang!

Namun, tak lama dari Wookie berbalik untuk pulang, hpnya kedatangan (?) sms dari Hyukkie hyung.

_From : Lee Hyuk Jae Hyung_

'_Wookie, emh bisakah kau menunggu di situ sebentar?  
>Jebal, nanti kubelikan sake XXX kesukaan mu deh!<br>sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di situ!  
>Jebal Wookie! Jebal! Kalau kau pulang,<br>aku akan marah padamu...'_

'_yakk! Hyukkie hyung! Aku lagi ada tugas! Mana ada namja ini lagi, aku tak betah! Aissh, sial sekali nasibku!'_ Wookie merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, dan berbalik menuju ke arah namja tadi tapi tak terlalu dekat.

"ya! Kenapa kau kembali lagi" tanya Yesung.

"Waeyo? Gak boleh?" jawab Wookie dingin. Yesung langsung bergidik.

"te-tentu saja bolehlah! Aku hanya bertanya alasannya." Yesung mulai gelagapan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Wookie dengan sedikit penekana. Yesung jadi ingin mati berdiri mendengarnya.

~~Sementara Kibum yang kini telah berada di perpustakaan kota_

"hemmh, buku ini...tidak, yang ini...juga tidak...huh, manas sih buku yang bagus?" gerutunya sambil mengelilingi rak-rak buku yang tingginya menjulang.

"Wahhh! Aku ingin meminjam buku itu!...uh...uh...uh...haaah! tidak sampai" keluhnya.

"mencari buku ini Kim Kibum?" tiba-tiba sebuah (?) tangan telah mengulurkan buku yang sedari tadi berusaha ia raih.

"He...? bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya kibum polos.

"ahahaha, siapa sih yang tidak tahu Pengurus Kelas Bela Diri Unggulan seperti kau?, aku Choi Siwon! 3 tingkatan di bawahmu!" ternyata sebuah (?) tangan yang menjulurkan buku tadi, adalah tangan Siwon.

"Ah, mianhae aku tak mengenalmu, mungkin karena aku tak memperhatikan anggota dengan benar." Kibum seperti berfikir sejenak.

"ada apa?" tanya Siwon yang melihat perubahan di wajah Kibum.

"Kau salah mengambil buku, yang mau ku baca itu, yang bercover hitam, bukan biru" Kibum pun otomatis menjinjit dan mendongakkan (?) kepalanya ke atas.

Siwon yang melihat hal itu, langsung tertegun menatap wajah mungil Kibum.  
>di tatapnya dalam-dalam mata namja manis yang kini di dekatnya itu.<p>

"Siwon-sshi? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" kibum yang heran dengan tingkah siwon pun, akhirnya bertanya.

"Kau...Manis" jawabnya sambil terus mencari-cari buku yang ingin dia baca tanpa melihat ke arah kibum.

Kibum sedikit malu saat Siwon berkata begitu, namun dia juga kesal karena Siwon tak mengambilkan bukunya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Kibum menyerinagi kecil, dan melirik sedikit ke arah Siwon. *sejak kapan Kibum oppa bisa menyeringai?*

"AH, SIWON-SSHI! AKU INGIN BICARA PADAMU! KEMARILAH!" Kibum sedikit berteriak untuk memanggil Siwon, yang padahal ada di dekatnya.

"Sssttt... Kibum-ah, kalau di perpuustakaan jangan berisik! Kalau bisa kita malah harus berbisik." Kata Siwon sambil menaruh telunjuk kanannya di bibirnya.

"kalau begitu, dekatkan telingamu ke bibirku, kita berbisik-bisik saja" kata Kibum sambil setengah berbisik.

Siwon terkejut dan gugup atas permintaan Kibum, namun dengan segera dia mendekatkan telinganya ke bibirnya.

"sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin bilang..."

**BUAGHHH! **

Ternyata Kibum hanya memanfaatkan hal itu untuk memukul wajah Siwon. Saat Siwon mendekatkan kupingnya, Kibum memukul wajahnya dengan keras menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya, hingga Siwon mimisan dengan sekali pukul.

Siwon hendak berteriak, namun dengan cepat kibum menginjak kaki Siwon dengan sangat kuat, dan berkata "Siwon-sshi, kan kalau di perpustakaan jangan berisik, kira-kira menjerit itu berisik tidak ya?" Kibum tersenyum penuh kemenangan danberlalu dari hadapan Siwon begitu saja.

Sedangkan Siwon sendiri, dia kini tengah sibuk menutupi hidungnya dengan tangan kanannya, untuk menahan darah segar yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya, sambil terus menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit.

'_hahaha, Kim Kibum, kau sangat kuat, wajar saja jika kau menjadi pengurus kelas bela diri Tingkat Superior, ahahaha, aku sungguh beruntung hari ini, dapat berada di dekatmu dalam jarak sedekat tadi' _paling tidak, itulah yang sedang di pikirkan Siwon di tengah-tengah rasa sakitnya. Poor Siwon... T_T

'_haish, andaikan saja batu android ini tidak mengeluarkan cahaya yang mencolok, aku sudah pasti akan menggunakannya dari tadi!' _keluh Kibum yang kini tengah berjalan kembali untuk pulang.

~~Mari kita lihat Wookie_

'_Hyukkie hyung! Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan aku berdiri di sini terus? Aku capek!' _Wookie terus saja merutuki dirinya sendiri, sampai pada akhirnya penglihatannya mulai kabur dan hampir ambruk. Yesung yang melihat hal itu spontan menagngkap tubuh Wookie.

"ahh! Kau bai-baik saja?" tanya yesung pada Wookie, yang kini tengah dalam Dekapannya.

"HWAAAA? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

BUAGHHH!

Wookie yang ternyata masih sadar itupun spontan, melakukan tendangan memutar pada yesung, yang membuat yesung terjatuh dengan posisi sangat tidak sedap untuk di pandang.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? AKU HANYA MENANGKAPMU, KARENA KAU TADI HAMPIR TERJATUH! MALAH SEKARANG KAU MEMBUATKU TERJATUH!" teriak Yesung saat berhasil bangun dari keterpurukannya tadi.

"aich, mianhae, aku reflek, Aigoo keningmu berdarah!" panik Wookie.

"ya, ini semua karena kau! Mana keras sekali lagi Tendanganmu, untung aku mendarat di tanah, di tanah saja masih berdarah, apa lagi kalau yang lebih keras dari tanah!" gerutu Yesung panjang-panjang.

"Sini, aku sembuhkan..." setelah yakin, bahwa tak ada seorangpun di jalan itu, dia mengeluarkan kalung batu android biru itu dari bajunya, dan menempelkannya di kening Yesung yang terluka. Dan mulai memejamkan matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi pada luka di kening Yesung.

'AKU INGIN, LUKA INI SEMBUH, DAN TIDAK TERTINGGAL BEKAS SAMA SEKALI!' pinta Wookie dalam hati.

"ya! Pabbo! Apa yang kau laku-..."

Tiba-tiba sekelebat cahaya biru, yang birunya seperti warna air laut yang dalam, mulai menyelimuti daerah luka Di kening Yesung.

Wookiepunmembuka matanya saat batu itu mulai bereaksi, namun alangkah terkejutnya Wookie saat melihat wajahnya benar-benar berada di depan wajah Yesung dengan jarak yang agak dekat, terlebih lagi saat mata mereka berdua bertemu, dan tidak teralih ke hal apapun, yah wajar sajalah karena Wookie tak dapat melepaskan kalungnya, jadi untuk menempelkan batunya di kening Yesung, dia harus memajukannya tubuhnya ke arah yesung.

'_Manisnya'_ batin Yesung.

'_Tampannya' _batin Wookie.

~~Mari kita intip HaeHyuk_

"LEE DONGHAE! CEPAT BERHENTI! KAU MENGGANGGU ORANG-ORANG LALU LALANG DI EMPERAN-EMPERAN TOKO INI! Jerit hyukkie, untuk memberhentikannya.

"MAKANYA! KAU BERHENTI MENGEJARKU!" hae tak mau kalah, makin lama, makin gesit saja gerakannya.

"AKU AKAN BERHENTI MENGEJARMU, ASAL KAU MEMBAYAR GANTI RUGI KELAS KAMI!" hyukkie sepertinya sudah mulai lelah.

"KALAU AKU TIDAK MAU BAGAIMANA? AHAHAHA..." tawa hae menggelegar kemana-mana sampai akhirnya...

"HAE! AWAS!" teriak hyukkie, namun...

JEDUGGHH...

Bunyi tidak elit terdengar sangat kuat membentur kepala Hae, kalian tahu kenapa, saat hae tertawa lepas dan menghadap ke hyukkie, seorang pemilik toko membuka pintu tokonya yang memang agak besar itu, hyukkie memberi tahu, kalau di belakangnya ada pintu, namun karena pemberitahuan hyukkie lah, Hae jadi Menengok ke pintu itu dan WAW... tak lama setelah insident tabrakan itu terjadi, Dahi Hae langsung berhias benjolan merah besar.

"Hae, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hyukkie khawatir.

"Umma...Umma...Umma...aku mau...Kimchi ra...sa ikan lohan umma...(?)...dan ikan...nemo...yang...ada di Tv i...tu...kita am...bil ya umma? Aku...Sate i...kan ne...mo..." brugh, akhirnya Hae pingsan dengan sangat tidak elit.

"ihihihihi, apa dia tadi mengigau? Lucu sekali" kata hyukkie sambil mengusap-ngusap Dahi Hae yang kini terdapat benjolan.

'_tunggu...kenapa aku...perduli padanya...?'_

~~Di SM high school_

"Ah, Zhoumy-sshi, aku harap kau dapat bekerja dengan baik disini, dan betah untuk mengajar di sini"

"Ne, So Man-sshi, aku harap juga begitu..."

'_mungkinkah, aku akan bertemu seseorang yang paling aku cintai di mimpiku, dan bertemu secara nyata, tidak hanya di alam mimpi...?, aku kesini, hanya untuk dirimu, aku mengikuti alur cerita dalam mimpiku, dan berharap benar-benar bertemu denganmu, disini...Henry lau..."_

~Kyuhyun P.O.V._

"Umma, Appa, aku berangkat dulu ya! Ayo, Cho Taemin! " seraya merangkul pundaknya.

"Ah, Kyunnie hyung ini! Eh, nanti kita akan berlatih merebut bola dari lawan kan?" tanya dongseang ku ini, dengan sangat antusias.

"ne, chagi" aku pun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya lembut.

Ya, memang setiap sore kami berlatih sepak bola. Di lapangan kawasan perumahan elit, yang megah-megah, walau masih megah rumahku, tapi aku tetap kagum dengan perumahan ini.

Begitu sampai di tempat latihan, aku, Taemin, dan anak-anak lain menjalankan pemanasan.

Selama pemanasan, aku terus saja melamun memikirkan namja manis itu.  
>pikiran ku melayang entah kemana, yang jelas, aku sangat menikmati pikiranku itu, sampai akhirnya...<p>

"CHO KYUHYUN!" aku tersentak kaget mengetahui namaku di panggil dengan kasar begitu.

Semua anak-anak se-tim ku langsung melihat ke arahku semua, dan mulai berbisik-bisik, yah, wajar sajalah, aku baru kali ini di bentak oleh pelatih, dan hari ini, bagaikan sejarah yang akan mereka simpan di otak mereka, Seorang CHO KYUHYUN, dimarahi seorang pelatih.

"CHO KYUHYUN! KENAPA KAU MALAH MELAMUN SAAT PEMANASAN? ITU TAK BAIK, SEBAGAI HUKUMAN AGAR KAU TIDAK TERBIASA BEGITU, AKU MAU KAU MENGAMBIL BOLA-BOLA YANG DI TENDANG TEMAN-TEMANMU DAN MEMASUKANNYA KEMBALI KE KERANJANG! TERUS KAU LAKUKAN ITU, SAMPAI PULANG... INI ADALAH LATIHAN KHUSUS UNTUKMU! TAK PERDULI SEBERAPA JAUH BOLANYA, YANG PENTING, KAU HARUS TETAP MENGAMBILNYA! ARRASEO?" pelatih membentak-bentaku, tapi aku hanya bisa diam, diam, dan, diam.

Syukurlah, tendangan mereka bagus-bagus. Jadi, jarang sekali bolanya meleset, namun, saat giliran Choi Minho mulai menendang, tendangannya sangat kuat sehingga, keluar dari lapangan, dan mungkin saja masuk ke pekarangan orang, ah, sialnya kau Cho Kyuhyun...

Dengan sigap aku langsung berlari menuju daerah luar lapangan, tapi, tiba-tiba Minho menggaet tanganku, hyung, Mianhae, aku terlalu semangat dengan ini semua." Kulihat matanya, tak ada sorot mata acting sama sekali, hanya ada ketulusan.

"Ne, aku tahu..., berlatih melatih emosimu agar emosimu itu menjadi emosi seseorang yang terlatih, jangan seperti aku ya!" aku pun segera pergi keluar daerah lapangan.

Hemh, sulit juga menemukannya, apa aku tanya security saja ya?

"ah, Annyeong Ahjussi, Mianhae sebelumnya, apakah anda melihat bola sepak terjatuh dan masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah seseorang? Tanyaku pada salah seorang dari 2 security itu.

"oh iya dek, kami melihat bola itu masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah yang bertaman indah itu, yang cat rumahnya warna orange cerah, tuh, terlihat dari sini, kalau bolanya berada di teras, di depan pintu rumah itu!" kata salah satu Ahjussi tersebut.

"kalau begitu, Gomawo!" akupun langsung berlari kearah rumah tersebut.

Memang benar sih, rumahnya sangat asri, indah, sejuk, bersih, dan nuansa alam sekali, pasti pemilik rumahnya rajin, gerbang rumahnya memang tak di kunci, jadi aku masuk sajalah, kan aku hanya ingin mengambil bola,tidak lebih.

Saat aku sudah sampai di teras rumah orang tersebut, aku lelah sekali, aku pun segera mengambil bola tersebut.

CKLEKK,,

Pintu rumah ini terbuka, dan menunjukan sesosok orang yang sangat aku kenal!

Aku ragu untuk menyapanya namun, malah dia duluan yang menyapaku...

"sepertinya...aku mengenalmu!"

~~T.B.C.~~

Huachh, capek banget ngetiknya! Tangan Author langsung bengkak semua, maaf ya, untuk kali ini, aku gak bales reviews nya, karena aku gak sempet buat liat...

Gmna? Udah panjang belum critanya? Tetep di reviews ya! Berhubung fict ini, gak Author edit-edit, jadi harap maklum ya! Di tunggu Reviewsnya! GOMAWO! ^^'...


	5. YESUNG POV

Disclaimer : Semua cast di ff ni, adalah milik-Nya, dan milik diri mereka masing-masing...

Pairing : KyuMin, YeWook, HaeHyuk, SiBum, ZhouRy...

Rating : K+ (maybe...)

Genre : Romance/humor/fantasy

Warning : YAOI, abal, gaje banget, typho(s), alur memakai mesin turbo (?) (alur kecepetan)

NB : hehehe, ini fict pertama saya, berhubung saya dapat ide ini dri rmh skt *Readers : gak nanya!* jadi otak saya loadingnya masih 66% jadi harap maklum~ *App hbungannya?*

Author saranin bacanya sambil dengerin lagu 'One Love'nya SuJu, Biar nuansanya terasa (?)

Okkhayyy, chekiddotth... Don't Forget, Don't Like, Don't Read, hehehehe...

Summary : "kenapa belakangan ini semua namja manis yang kulihat, kekuatannya membuatku dapat terdecak kagum?" (ktahuan gak bisa bikin summary *Author Pabbo*

Catatan Author : fict. Ini, dan untuk seterusnya, author bkin berbeda, yah, author juga bingung ngejelasinnya gimana, pkoknya lanjutan kejadian-kejadian di chapter 3 kemaren, akan terjawab satu persatu, oleh mereka yang merasakannya sendiri, ahhh... pkoknya baca aja yya! Pasti nanti nyambung,,  
>aku, mulai dari pasangan Semenya yang paling tua sampai Semenya yang paling muda, jangan protes ya readers, hueheehehehehe *Peace^_^v*<p>

Back Sound : One Love – Super Junior

" **He Is, THE WONDER SWEETY BOYS"**

~~Yesung P.O.V_ *semua chapter ini, Yeppa semua P.O.V. (?) nya!*

Sekarang ini, aku tengah berdiri manis di depan pintu kelasku, biasalah menunggu teman sekelasku yang _pervert_ itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae?.

Sudah jam 7.06, tapi kenapa namja _pervert_ belum sampai juga?

"Yesungie! Setia sekali kau menantiku? Hehehe.." aku mendengar suara tawa hae yang menggelegar (?) kemana, aku jadi sweatdrop sendiri.

"ah, kau...dasar namja _per_..._vert_..." aku tersentak kaget melihat pemandangan yang kini ada di depanku. Bukan, bukan Hae si penggile film yadong itu yang kumaksud, tapi...seorang namja yang selalu membuatku tersenyum, entah kenapa.

Kini, seorang namja yang kini namanya sudah ku ketahui, yaitu Kim Ryeowook, dan temannya yang mengejar-ngejar Hae kemarin, anak kelas XII-2, Lee Hyukjae.

OMMOOO? Apa dia berjalan ke arahku? Ah, tidak. Dia hanya mengantarkan Hyukjae ke kelasnya saja yang memang bersebelahan dengan kelasku.

Uh, cara berpakaian Ryeowook dan Hyukjae, sangat berbeda jauh dengan kedua temannya yang kalau tidak salah Lee Sungmin, dan Kim Kibum yang selalu rapi, dan sopan, meskipun sebenarnya mereka sangat garang. Kalian mau tahu seperti apa penampilan hyukjae dan Ryeowook? Ayo kita gambarkan...

Gaya mereka berdua sama, hanya cara jalannya saja, kalau hyukjae, sangat energik, sedangkan Ryeowook dengan santai dan tenang seperti tanpa beban.  
>mereka mengenakan seragam yang kemejanya setengah dimasukin, setengah tidak, tidak memakai dasi, kedua tangan jas hitam seragam *seragamnya make jas item n kemeja putih lengan panjang* nya di ikatkan di pinggangnya, tas selempangannya di letakkan di pundak kanannya, lengan Kemeja putihnya di gulung hingga sikut, rambutnya di tata agar berantakan, dua kancing atasnya tidak terkancing, sehingga memperlihatkan bandul biru laut dari kalungnya. Ya...kalung yang 2 hari lalu membuatku percaya akan keajaiban...<p>

_~~FLASH BACK~~_

_Aku ingat sekali, saat kepalaku di tendang olehnya, sakit, sangat sangat sakiiiitt._

_Kepalaku ditendang dengan tendangan memutar olehnya, sangat kuat untuk ukuran namja manis sepertinya. Jujur, mungkin aku tidak bisa menggunakan tendangan sekuat tadi, dia sungguh-sungguh hebat, pantas saja jadi wakil ketua di Ekschool bela diri di sekolahku._

_Huh, aku membentur tanah saja sudah berdarah begini, sebenarnya bukan hanya kening kananku saja yang terluka, pipi kananku lebam, dan di sudut bibir bawahku yang di sebelah kanan juga pecah. Haish, sakit sekali. Tentu saja aku terluka di sebelah kanan semua, sebab dia menendangku dengan kaki kirinya yang menyebabkan aku terhempas cukup jauh dengan posis kepala duluan, uhh, appo.. sakit sekali. Aku bergidik sendiri membayangkannya, kaki kiri saja sudah sekuat itu, APA LAGI KALAU KAKI KANAN?_

_Tapi, setelah tahu aku terluka, dia segera mengambil bandul kalungnya yang berwarna biru laut, manis sekali, seperti yang punya. Tiba-tiba dia menempelkannya di keningku dan badannya menjadi condong ke arahku, aku tertegun menatap wajahnya yang manis, membuatku tak percaya kalau di balik wajah manis itu, dia kuat, sangat kuat malah. Aku tersenyum lembut melihatnya memejamkan matanya imut, seperti sedang berkonsentrasi. Tak lama, saat dia memejamkan matanya, cahaya biru laut yang indah karena sedikt bling-bling (?) menyelimuti luka-lukaku, dan VOILHA.. lukaku sembuh sudah._

_Aku mentapnya penuh tanya, bagaimana mungkin...kalung itu..._

"_ah, Sekali lagi mianhae ya! Aku Kim Ryeowokk, Imnida! Kelas XI-1, kau temannya Hyukjae hyung ya? Oh ya, dan satu lagi, aku harap kau tak bilang pada siapapun masalah kalung ini... aku percaya padamu! Sampai jumpa!" begitulah kiranya seraya pergi meninggalkanku yang penuh dengan tanda tanya, tapi, melihat senyum manisnya tadi. Aku berjanji, akan menjaga rahasianya. Dan mendekatinya juga._

_~~END OF FLASH BACK~~_

"Hyukkie hyung! Nanti jangan lupa, hari ini tugas mu berbelanja!" katanya pada Hyuk jae dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, dan dia melihatku, DIA MELIHATKU!, iris mata kami bertemu, mataku Black Pearlku, bertemu dengan mata Smooth Caramel miliknya, entah kenapa aku jadi tenang menatap matanya. Dan...DIA MEMBERIKAN KILLER SMILENYA PADAKU! Dan spontan akupun menunjukan 'Decoy Smile' andalanku,

"KYAAAAA!...GYAAA...MANIS SEKALI!, YEPPA! WOOKPPA!" para yeoja yang melihat tingkah kami inipun mulai menggila semua *termasuk Author*.

Mengetahui suasana mulai Ricuh, Ryeowook langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yeoja-yeoja dengan Killernya yang masih setia bertengger di wajahnya yang Innocent itu.

"WAAAAAA! MANIS SEKALIIIIIIII!..."namun, dengan mendadak dia mengubah senyumnya menjadi senyuman dingin dan tatapan yang sangat tajam, yang membuat suasana jadi tenang kembali. Ia kembali berbalik ke arahku, dan berlari menjauh kekelasnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku. Akupun melambai-lambaikan tanganku padanya dansegera masuk kekelasku, begitu tahu bahwa Hae telahmenungguku sejak tadi di bangkunya.

Huahh, penat sekali rasanya, setelah seharian di sekolah. Akupun memutuskan untuk berjalan sebentar saat pulang sekolah tadi. biasalah, kalau aku sudah penat, aku akan berjalan-jalan ke sebuah danau, yang memiliki taman yang indah di sekitarnya. Begitu aku sampai di taman, aku melihat seorang namja berpakaian serba biru tua, dengan topi yang di pakai agak miring, jadi aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, duduk di kursi taman tersebut. Sepertinya namja itu sedang memberi makan puluhan burung dara yang ada disitu. Haish, niakukan untuk tidur dan melepas penat disana! Mana bangkunya Cuma ada 1 lagi. Yah, apa boleh buat, aku numpang saja duduk di sampingnya, apa salahnya coba?.

"emh, mianhae mengganggu, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyaku seramah mungkin padanya.

"ne, tentu saja boleh Joong Woon-sshi"

Hah? Dia tahu namaku? Tanpa sadar aku sudah menarik tpinya dari kepala namja itu, dan ternyata, namja itu adalah 'KIM RYEOWOOK?'

"GYAAAA!...AMPUN!...JANGAN TENDANG AKU LAGI!...JEBAL, JEBAL!, AMPUUUN!" begitu meilhat wajahnya, reflek aku langsung terjatuh dan mundur, mundur perlahan sambil menutupi wajahku dengan kedua lenganku.

"ah, Jong Woon-sshi! Waeyo? Aku tidak akan menendangmu lagi!"

"yang benar? Tadi kan aku sudah membuka topimu sembarangan, kau tak marah?"

"Huahahahahaha, masa' sih hanya karena itu saja aku menendangmu, akukan sudah bilang, kemarin aku hanya reflek karena terkejut. Mianhae ne, Jong Woon-sshi, aku membuatmu takut." Ryeowook membungkuk-bungkan badannya, wah, imut sekali.

"Ryeowook-ah, kau boleh memanggilku Yesung hyung saja, atau Sungie hyung juga boleh! Kalau Jong Woon-sshi terlalu formal!" aku mulai berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Ryeowook.

"ne, Sungie hyung, kalau begitu, kau panggil aku Wookie saja!" katanya sambil melempar-lemparkan makanan burung di sekitar kami.

"Wookie, apa yang kau lakukan? Tak bisa menendangku, kau ingin melempariku, dengen pelet (?) burung?" tanyaku karena dia melemparkannya ke arahku terus.

"Ani, Pabbo! Aku hanya melemparkan makanan ini, agar burung-burung dara ini memakannya di sekililing kita!" mendengar alasannya, aku langsung melihat keseliling kami.

WOWH! Puluhan burung dara putih kini telang terbang mengitari kami.

Dan, pada akhirnya ada sepasang burung dara hinggap di antara kami, tepatnya senderan (?) bangku taman yang aku dan Wookie duduki.

"waah! Romantis sekali! Lihat geh hyung! Coba lihat deh, emmh, rasanya... aku juga ingin menjadi seperti burung ini. Memiliki pasangan hidup, dan saling menjaga perasaan satu sama lain. Mereka selalu bersama dan terpisah hanya oleh ajal saja. Dan pastinya hati mereka yang dulu kosong kini telah di isi oleh pasangannya dan gembok oleh cinta...uuuh...asyiknya!" aku tersentak saat mendengar kata-kata wookie tadi. Polos sekali.

Haahh, kau tahu Wookie, saat kau berdiri agak jauh dariku, rasanya kaki ini ingin melangkah mendekatimu. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa. Tapi, aku yakin karena aku telah tertarik padamu. Saat kau hendak terjatuh, aku langsung menangkapmu dengan perasaan cemas. Namun, perasaan cemasku hilang sudah setelah kau menendangku dengan sangat keras. Itu artinya kau tidak apa-apa kan?

Aku lebih terkejut lagi saat kau menunjukan keajaiban dari kalungmu itu. Yah, tapi aku tak terlalu perduli dengan kalung itu. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada kalungmu itu, sehingga aku bisa memandang wajahmu sedekat waktu itu. Untung aku dapat menahan emosiku, untuk tidak mencium bibir mungilmu itu. Aku tahu kau pasti akan sangat membenciku jika aku melakukan hal itu padamu...

"YUHUUUU~~. Hyung! Kenapa hyung melamun? Nih, hyung ambil burung ini, dan kita lepaskan bersama-sama di ujung danau, mau kan hyung? Ne, ne, ne?" wookie memberikanku seekor burung untuk kami lepaskan di ujung danau. Aku mengambilnya, dan wookie langsung menarikku menuju ujung danau.

Wookie, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin melakukan semua hal yang kau katakan tentang burung itu. Dimulai dari menjadi pasangan hidupmu, menjaga perasaanmu, selalu bersamamu, dan...menguncimu didalam hatiku, untuk selamanya Wookie...

"Ayo hyung! Kita lepaskan sekarang!" wookie memberi aba-aba padaku.

"AYO...1...2...3...TERBANGLAH!" teriakku dan Wookie bersamaan.

Dan saat kami melepaskan kedua burung itu, mendadak puluhan burung dara di belakang kami juga ikut terbang. Indah sekali.

"WAAAHH HYUNG LIHAT! LIHAT! INDAH SEKALI!" teriaknya sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Aku tak tahu kalau Wookie memiliki sisi Childish seperti sekarang ini.  
>Wookie, aku akan mendapatkanmu, aku akan membuatmu jatuh kepelukanmu, dan menghancurkan sisi kosong dihatimu, agar kau tak dapat mencintai orang lain, kau hanya bisa mencintaiku, ya...hanya aku. Dan begitu aku mendapatkanmu, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku takkan melepaskanmu, semudah aku melepaskan burung dara tadi Wookie.<p>

Wookie,kau telah membangunkan kembali cintaku yang telah mati.

Saranghae Wookie...Saranghae...

Saat kami sedang asyik-asyiknya menatap burung dara yang kami lepaskan tadi, tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang memanggilku, dengan sangat tidak elit.

"YA! KIM JONG WOON! KITA SELESAIKAN URUSAN KITA YANG KEMARIN!"

MWOO? Urusan yang kemarin, siapa namja itu? Mengapa ia membawa banyak orang di belakangnya?

~~T.B.C~~

Huwwwahhhh! Author pegalinu!  
>hehe, Autor dapat ide burung dara itu, waktu Author ngeliat Suster di rumah sakit di pup (?) sma burung dara, tapi warnanya abu-abu.<p>

Mianhae ya! Gak balas review lagi...  
>lagi-lagi Author gak sempet liat karena pulsa buat modem author, tinggal dikit *author kere* hehehe,,<p>

Bisa di bilang, fict. Ini pairing Yewook yang pertama ya?  
>tenang-tenang, karena chap. Selanjutnya chapter dari fict ini adalah RYEOWOOK P.O.V. jadi, yahh, lanjutannya dari ini...<p>

Haaah, kayanya fict. Ini bakal berChapter banyak deh...

Mianhae, kalau masih pendek,,,  
>Author janji, meski pendek, tapi Author bakal rajin-rajin Up-Date... *Soalnya gak lagi sibuk-sibuk amat*<p>

JANGAN LUPA NANTIKAN BAGIAN ::

:: DONGHAE P.O.V. & :: HYUKJAE P.O.V

:: SIWON P.O.V & :: KIBUM P.O.V.

:: KYUHYUN P.O.V & :: SUNGMIN P.O.V.

:: ZHOUMY P.O.V. & :: HENRY P.O.V.

Bye..bye...!  
>jangan lupa Reviews ya! Author menantinya...<br>hehehehe...

.

.

.

Created By : Nitami Nirnamila Wildha... ^_^v


	6. Ryeowook POV

YUHUUU~! *Author dibunuh readers karena baru Up-Date*

Jiaahh! Akhirnya, saiia Up-date jga, hehehe, mianhae ne, baru up-date...  
>Author bru pulang dari rmah skt, infusnya dicabut sakit banget, sakitnya smpe 4 hari T_T *readers : emangnya kami nanya yya?*<p>

Disclaimer : Semua cast di ff ni, adalah milik-Nya, dan milik diri mereka masing-masing...

Pairing : KyuMin, YeWook, HaeHyuk, SiBum + ZhouRy...

Rating : K+ (maybe...)

Genre : Romance/humor/fantasy

Warning : YAOI, abal, gaje banget, typho(s), alur memakai mesin turbo (?) (alur kecepetan)

NB : hehehe, ini fict pertama saya, berhubung saya dapat ide ini dri rmh skt *Readers : gak nanya!* jadi otak saya loadingnya masih 70% jadi harap maklum~ *App hbungannya?*

Author saranin bacanya sambil dengerin lagu 'All My Heart'nya SuJu, Biar nuansanya terasa (?)

Okkhayyy, chekiddotth... Don't Forget, Don't Like, Don't Read, hehehehe...

Summary : "kenapa belakangan ini semua namja manis yang kulihat, kekuatannya membuatku dapat terdecak kagum?" (ktahuan gak bisa bikin summary *Author Pabbo*)

Back Sound : All My Heart – SUPER JUNIOR

Di ff ini, Author nyatakan, Caps Lock Author rada-rada eror karena Jeritan melengkingnya Wookie *di gorok Wookie*

"**He Is...THE WONDER SWEETY BOYS"**

**.**

**.**

"_YA! KIM JONG WOON! KITA SELESAIKAN URUSAN KITA YANG KEMARIN!"_

_MWOO? Urusan yang kemarin, siapa namja itu? Mengapa ia membawa banyak orang di belakangnya?_

~~Ryeowook P.O.V_ *di chapter ini, gak semuanya Ryeowook P.O.V.*

################

Mwooo? Urusan yang kemarin? Siapa-siapa namja-namja gila yang berani mengusik waktu-waktu terindah ku, eoh? Rasanya ingin sekali aku membejek-bejek (?) mereka menjadi kue lambang sari(?). huh, aku kesal sekali, sangat kesaaaaaalllll sekali.

"oh, ne. Aku ingat, bisa...kita bicarakan di tempat lain? Kau mengertikan?" Sungie hyung berbicara semanis mungkin pada namja-namja gila tersebut sambil melirik kearahku. Apa maksudnya...,ia tak ingin membawaku ikut campur?, tapi...megapa?

"maaf, errr- Noona, aku pinjam Yesungiemu sebentar ya, nanti akanku kembalikan.." Yakk! Dia memanggilku apa tadi? NOONA? Wah, apa mereka buta? Aku ini namja! NAMJA! Dan, tadi kata mereka, pinjam, YESUNGIE-KU?. Hei! Dia bukan milikku! Aku semakin panas saja jika keadaannya jadi begini terus. Tanpa kusadari, mereka semua telah lenyap didepanku. Haish, Sungie hyung meninggalkanku... T_T. Eh? Kenapa aku merasa khawatir gini?

#################

Aku yang jenuh dengan keadaan ini, hanya bisa duduk pasrah menyendiri di bangku taman yang tadi kutempati bersama yesungie hyung. "lama...sangat lama..." gumamku sambil menggigit bibir bawahku. Khawatir.

"AWWWHHH!...APP...APPO..."

Heh? Suara rintihan siapa tadi? Sepertinya...aku mengenalnya...

"ARRRGHHH...sakiiitt~...,"

YESUNGIE HYUNG!

Aku segera berlari mencari tempat dimana yesung hyung dibawa oleh mereka. Aku terus saja berlari tak tentu arah. Terus saja aku berlari-lari hingga peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhku ini hingga akhirnya aku tersadar...

"PABBO! Kenapa tak menggunakan kalung!" ucapku seraya memukul keras dahiku.

Aku segera mengeluarkan kalung yang birunya senada dengan bajuku ini. Aku menutup kedua mataku, sehingga semuanya menjadi gelap. Aku mulai berkonsentrasi terhadap Yesungie hyung. Sekarang, pikiranku benar-benar tertuju hanya pada satu arah saja. Yaitu keberadaan Yesungie hyung.

'AKU INGIN, AKU MENGETAHUI TEMPAT, DIMANA YESUNGIE HYUNG DI TAWAN OLEH NAMJA-NAMJA GILA TADI'

Tiba-tiba dalam pandanganku yang sedang gelap-gelapnya, muncullah sebua cahaya biru laut dengan indahnya. Lama kelamaan cahaya itu membuka dan memperlihatkan sosok yesungie hyung yang sudah terduduk lemas dengan sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka memar, dan darah-darah kering yang menempel di sekitar Spectrumnya, karena mimisan, dan juga disekitar bibirnya yang sudah tak kuketahui lagi apa nasibnya. Darahnya sudah sangat kering, itu berati...dia telah lama dalam keadaan yang SUPER-DUPER-EKSTRA-BURUK seperti saat ini. Dan...yupz! mereka sedang ada disebuah gudang kayu yang memang tak jauh dari sekitar sini.

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku segera berlari menulusuri jalan yang langitnya mulai berubah berwarna orange ini. Tepat sekali, hari memang mulai menjelag sore. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, tak perduli orang-orang yang lalu lalang untuk pulang dari taman ini, memandangku dengan tatapan mengapa-namja-itu-seperti-dikejar-kejar-setan, hufft, adanya juga aku yang mengejar-ngejar setan. Tapi tetap saja, aku berlari menuju tempat yang hanya beberapa kaki lagi dari tempatku berlari tanpa merespon tatapan-tatapan dari mereka.

Sekarang, aku telah sampai disebuah pintu kayu besar yang sudah sangat rapuh. Rayap bergelayut sani-sini. Waaah..., pintu ini sangatlah besar. Mungkin, tingginya 3 kali lipat dari tinggi tubuhku. Kalau lebarnya..., mungkin jika aku tiduran, dapat diukur dari tinggi badanku juga. Kira-kira lebarnya 2 kali lipat dari tinggiku, dan kalau di lihat dari ukurannya, sepertinya pintu ini juga memiliki tebal yang sangat fantastis. Namun aku tidak perduli. Aku sudah berlari-lari seperti orang kesetanan begini, mau mengakhiri ini semua hanya karena pintu tua yang rapuh, bahkan jauh lebih rapuh dari seorang Kim Ryeowook. Masa sih, aku...Kim Ryeowook...kalah hanya karena sebuah PINTU REOT?  
>dan aku berani bertaruh... TAK AKAN PERNAH ADA CERITA YANG SEPERTI ITU!<p>

BRUUUUAAAKKKKHHHH...~ dan hanya dengan 1 tendangan keras dari kaki kananku, pintu ini terbuka dengan sangat mudahnya. Dan aku sangat terkejut dengan keadaan Yesungie hyung yang sudah seperti mayat hidup yang kehilangan banyak darah. DAN AKU TIDAK SUKA ITU!

~~NORMAL P.O.V._

'BRUUUUAAAKKKKHHHH...' terdengar bunyi dobrakan pintu yang sangat luar biasa dahsyatnya itu dari seorang namja mungil yang kini tengah berada di depan pintu yang terbuka* karena sudah sangat hancur akibat tendangannya tadi* dengan wajah brutal dan seperti menahan amarah yang memuncak.

'AWHHH! Ternyata sakit juga yyah' batin Wookie setelah melihat tebal dari pintu tersebut kira-kira setengah meter lah. o.O?

Terlihat sudah tampang-tampang Pabbo dari 21 namja+Yesung karena terkejut dengan kelakuan namja mungil tersebut.

"Ye...Yesung...Ye-yeoja-chingumu ini, be-benar benar ku...at" kata salah seorang namja yang kita ketahui bernama Shim Changmin.

"AKU-BUKAN-YEOJA-KAU-TAHU?" ucap Wookie dengan nada menyeramkan, dan penekanan yang sangat-sangat mennyiratkan kemarahannya. Perlahan, muncullah aura-aura hitam kebiruan dari balik tubuhnya. Mungkin karena efek kalung tersebut, yang saat ini sedang terkontaminasi dengan emosi pemiliknya, yang mengakibatkan efek yang makin meyeramkan saat ini.

Aura hitam kebiruan tersebut makin menjadi-jadi, kini aura tersebut sudah seperti api yang sedang berkobar-kobarnya karena disiram oleh bahan bakar. Dan kalian tahu, bahan bakarnya adalah kata-kata Changmin barusan, sehingga membuat Wookie dan auranya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Aura hitam kebiruannya kini, bahkan sudah sangat mengerikan, bahkan lebih mengerikan dari kisah film Mistery 6 yang di bintangi SJ. Auranya memiliki aura-aura membunuh yang sangat kuat. Karena jika kalian melihatnya sendiri, kalian akan sependapat dengan pernyataan tadi. Karena, seolah-olah aura tersebut menyiratkan kematian bila didekati manusia manapun.

"KALIAN-APAKAN-YESUNGIE-HYUNG?" tanya wookie *dengan penuh penekanan menyeramkan*yang kini tengah bertatapan langsung dengan sang leader, Changmin.

"a-ani, aku hanya men- BRUUAKKH...HUWWWWAAAAAAAA!" Wookie yang sedari tadi tak tahan ingin membunuh manusia-manusia laknat yang sudah menyakiti yesung, kini sudah melayangkan sebuah pukulan maut ke arah changmin, sehingga yang dipukul mental sejauh 5 meter.

"a-appo..." rintihnya menahan rasa sakit karena kedua giginya kini telah tanggal dan menancap di dalam bibir bawah bagian kanannya *hiii...bayangin geh*

"KAU-BILANG-ITU-SAKIT-APA? KAU-TIDAK-MERASAKAN-BAGAIMANA-RASA-SAKIT-YANG-DITERIMA YESUNGIE-HYUNG-KARENA-KALIAN?" kini wookie sedang menarik kerah baju Changmin yang kini sudah sangat kusut.

"HE-HEI! APA KALIAN TIDAK LIHAT KEADAANKU? TLONG AKU! CEPAT HAJAR ORANG INI! ATAU KALIAN KUPECAT TANPA GAJI!" seru changmin pada 20 anak buah yang sengaja dia bawa untuk menghabisi Yesung. Dia berfikir, ia tidak mau mengotori tangannya hanya untuk melukai namja Hina *Changmin dihajar Cloud* seperti Yesung.

Dan dengan segera 2 orang berlari ke arah Wookie dengan taku-takut sambil membawa pemukul Baseball. Wookie hanya menyeringai bangga 'hah, kalian semua PABBO! Aku mana bisa dikalahkan hanya dengan pemukul baseball' pikir Wookie di tengah-tengah seringaiannya.

Dengan kasar, Wookie menghentakan tubuh changmin ke arah meja-meja kayu dibelakangnya hingga patah. dan dengan sigap ia berbalik menghadap 2 namja yang kini sudah dekat dengannya. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Wookie menjambak rambut mereka dan BRUAKKH~ Wookie mengadukan kepala 2 namja tadi dengat sangat keras hingga dahi mereka memar sangat dan darah segar keluar sangat deras dari hidungnya.

Melihat itu, teman-temannya kembali menyerang Wookie. Namun, Wookie segera melakukan gerakan dance memutar dengan kakinya hingga mereka semua terhempas jauh dan mungkin saja kaki-kaki mereka sudah patah kerenanya. Kembali Wookie melihat ada beberapa namja lagi mendekat kearahnya sambil membawa..."BELATI?" panik Yesung saat mengetahui apa yang dibawa para namja tersebut. Tapi, tak reaksi khusus yang ditunjukan oleh Wookie selain senyum kebanggaannya 'hahaha, mereka meremehkanku? Apa gunanya aku menjadi Wa-Ket kls bela diri tingkat Superior kalau aku tak bisa membereskan mereka? Minnie hyung pasti kecewa padaku' pikirnya sesaat. Dengan cepat Wookie menarik 1 meja yang sangat besar disampingnya dengan sangat kuat kearah namja-namja tadi yang membawa banyak belati. Tubuh mereka terpental jauh dan menabrak tembok disekitarnya dan ada juga yang menabrak segelondong besar kayu yang berada digudang ini *kan ceritanya, ini gudang kayu*.

Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat wajah malaikat Wookie yang sekarang sudah seperti wajah Malaikat Kesetanan (?), kini tengah menganga dengan aksi-aksi hebat yang ditunjukan oleh Wookie. Hanya satu yang sekarang ini sedang ada dibenaknya 'Hebat...tapi juga mengerikan...'.

Melihat banyak sekali namja yang saat ini sedang menuju kearahnya *lagi?*, Wookie langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi kaki di kepala kepala di kaki~ syalalala #PLAKK *Author langsung di gantung Readers karena mengganggu suasana*dan memutar-mutar kedua kakinya dengan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuannya. BRUGHH~, BRUGHH~, BRUGHH~, terdengar bunyi mereka berjatuhan (?) dari atas kebawah dan menumpuk jadi satu (?).

Dan tinggal tersisa 5 namja saja, dan sekarang mereka tengah mendekati Wookie dengan tatapan mesum #PLAKK, dengan tatapan membunuh. Wookie yang sudah mulai kelelahan itupun melihat tali tambang yang terjuntai bebas disampingnya yang berujung pada atap gudang ini. Wookie menari-narik tali tersebut untuk memastikan tali tersebut kuat. Setelah yakin, Wookie segera memanjat tali tersebut hingga kakinya berada sejajar dengan wajah 5 namja tersebut, Wookiepun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "AHAHAHAHA! Kau takut pada kami? Dasar mahluk lemah! Sampai manjat-manjat tali segala! Ahahahaha" kata salah satu dari mereka dan menertawakan Wookie sejadi-jadinya.

Mereka yang kini sedang asyik tertawa, tidak mengetahui kalau Wookie sedang mengayunkan-ngayunkan tali tersebut hingga...

BRUAGHH! BRAKK BRUKK BREKK KRAKK SRREKK (?)

Wookie mengayunkan kakinya dan saat sudah mendekati wajah para namja tersebut Wookie memutar tubuhnya sehingga kedua kakinya ini menghajar mereka tanpa ampun hingga banyak gigi-gigi mereka yang tanggal akibat Wookie.

TAP! Wookie menjatuhkan dirinya dari tali tersebut dan jatuh dengan sangat indah dengan kaki menjuntai dibawah duluan. Dan...dia jatuh tepat di hadapan changmin. Changmin yang sudah merasakan aura Wookie makin mengerikan, mulai memohon ampun padanya.

"a...aku mohon...ja-jangan sakiti aku! kumohon!" pinta changmin memelas.

"PERMOHONANMU-SUDAH-TAK-BERLAKU-LAGI!" bentak Wookie yang tidak tertinggal dengan segala penekanan mengerikan di setiap kata. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Wookie segera mencengkram erat kerah baju Changmin dan menamparnya bolak-balik dan menendang bagian vital Changmin.

"A...AKKKHHHH!" jerit changmin merasakan ngilu yang sangat di bagian vital tubuhnya. Yesung yang tak tega segera mengumpulkan tenaganya dan berlari ke arah Wookie yang sedari tadi memunggunginya.

"KAU-AKAN-MENYE-..."

'GREP' tangan mungil Yesung kini tengah melingkar manis di perut Wookie. Merapatkan jari-jari lentiknya untuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya tersebut. Ternyata Yesung memeluknya dari belakang.

"hyung apa yang ka- akhhhh" omongan Wookie terputus oleh desahannya sendiri karena saat ini Yesung tengah menciumi dan menjilati leher kiri Wookie dengan lembut, menggigit ringan perpotongan dileher Wookie lalu menghisapnya sehingga menimbulkan kiss-mark yang sangat jelas dilehernya. Changmin yang melihat hal itu, hanya bisa melotot seorang diri.

"Wookie-ah, kuharap kau tak melakukan ini lagi" desah yesung ditelinga kanannya dengan suara baritonenya, lalu meniup kecil telinga tersebut.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, membuat aura Wookie hilang perlahan dan menjadi tenang kembali. Wookie menjatuhkan dirinya lemas, menandakan tenaganya sudah hilang semua. Beruntung lengan yesung langsung menyanggahnya dan membawa kepalanya ke dada bidang miliknya.

"HAISH! KIM JONG WOON! KALI INI KAU MENANG! TAPI, NANTI AKU AKAN DATANG LAGI! LIHAT SAJA JONG WOON!" teriak Changmin yang hendak berdiri.

"KALAU-KAU-BERANI-DATANG-LAGI-BERARTI-KAU-SIAP-MATI-DITANGANKU" bentak wookie yang lagi-lagi dengan penekanan di setiap katanya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Changmin segera berlari menjauh karena takut aura hitam kebiruan Wookie akan muncul lagi.

##############

"Wookie, kenapa kau lakukan itu tadi?" tanya yesung lembut. Mereka kini telah kembali ke taman.

"enggh, entahlah hyung...mungkin karena aku menghawatirkanmu" jawab Wookie ragu.

"kau tahu, itu berlebihan Wookie, sangatlah berlebihan...apalagi dengan Aura menyeramkanmu tadi" kata yesung sambil menatap langit sore yang sangat indah itu.

"mianhae..." Wookie menundukan kepalanya, menyesali atas perbuatannya tadi.

"mengapa kau sangat marah hingga mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan tadi?"

"karena mereka yang membuatku marah, karena mereka telah menyakiti Yesungie hyung"

Yesung terhenyak atas pengakuan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Wookie, Yesungpun semakin yakin kalau namja kecil yang ada didepannya saat ini, juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Saranghae Wookie-ah..." desah Yesung di telinga kanannya. Seketika, Wookie langsung blushing karena mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari yesung.

"ta-tapi hyung, kita baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu dan ak-" yesung langsung menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir mungil Wookie.

"jawab saja, apakah kau juga mencintaiku atau tidak!" Ucap Yesung lantang sambil meremas kedua pundak Wookie.

Wookie memandang mata black pearl milik yesung. Mencari-cari celah kebohongan yang terpancar dimatanya. Namun, hasilnya NIHIL. Hanya pancaran ketulusan dan keseriusan yang terpancar dari mata Black Pearlnya.

Wookie pun tersenyum manis dan berkata "Na do saranghae hyung" seraya menjatuhkan dirinya ke dekapan hangat yesung.

Yesung tersenyum bahagia atas perkataan Wookie barusan. Diangkatnya wajah Wookie dengan kedua tangan yesung yang sudah bertengger (?) di pipi tyrus milik Wookie. Dipandangnya lekat-lekat mata Smooth Caramell tersebut. Dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wookie, beriringan dengan Sunset yang sangat membawa nuansa ketenangan bagi kedua insan yang kini tengah tenggelam dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Tenggelam didalam ciuman mereka yang tenang dan lembut.

.

.

.

~T.B.C._

Huuuuaaa! Gmana readers? Udah panjang belum? Hehe, miahae kalau belum panjang juga...  
>tlong di reviews ya reader...<p>

Tunggu episode berikutnya...

:: DONGHAE P.O.V. & :: HYUKJAE P.O.V

:: SIWON P.O.V & :: KIBUM P.O.V.

:: KYUHYUN P.O.V & :: SUNGMIN P.O.V.

:: ZHOUMY P.O.V. & :: HENRY P.O.V.

:: BERKEMAH 1

:: BERKEMAH 2

:: BERKEMAH 3

:: AWAL MASALAH

Dan nantikan yang lainnya juga yya! Hehehe

Mianhae ya! Gak balas review lagi...  
>lagi-lagi Author gak sempet liat karena pulsa buat modem author, tinggal dikit *author kere* hehehe,,<p>

SARANGHAEYO READERS! Author harap, kalian akan mereviews fic abal ini...  
>okkeh? Yang R&amp;R semoga panjang umur n dosa-dosanya di ampuni yang maha kuasa yya! Hehehehe...<p> 


	7. Eunhyuk POV

AYEM BEK *I am back* -Author pabbo-

HUAAAH! Author lgii jengkel nh ma PLN di daerah perkampungan #PLAKK maksudnya di daerah perumahan Author *ce ileh...*, masa selama 4 hari berturut-turut, lampunya mati! Huwaaa! Author lupa ngerjain pr trus deh T_T *readers: itu sebagai balasan karena Up-datenya lama!* jd, jngn heran yyah, klw di fict ini, Author nyangkut-nyangkutin PLN mlu, lagi kesell, hehehe...

Disclaimer : Semua cast di ff ni, adalah milik-Nya, dan milik diri mereka masing-masing...

Pairing : KyuMin, YeWook, HaeHyuk, SiBum + ZhouRy...

Rating : K+ (maybe...)

Genre : Romance/humor/fantasy

Warning : YAOI, abal, gaje banget, typho(s), OOC, alur memakai mesin turbo (?) (alur kecepetan)

NB : hehehe, ini fict pertama saya, berhubung saya dapat ide ini dri rmh skt *Readers : gak nanya!* jadi otak saya loadingnya masih 79% jadi harap maklum~ *App hbungannya?*

Author saranin bacanya sambil dengerin lagu 'Love U More'nya SuJu, Biar nuansanya terasa (?)

Okkhayyy, chekiddotth... Don't Forget, Don't Like, Don't Read, hehehehe...

Summary : "kenapa belakangan ini semua namja manis yang kulihat, kekuatannya membuatku dapat terdecak kagum?" (ktahuan gak bisa bikin summary *Author Pabbo*)

Back Sound : Love U More – SUPER JUNIOR

Brubung klw Donghae P.O.V. kurasa jadi gak nyambung n ENGGAK konyol.., jadi hyukkie dlu aja ya! Hehehe...

"**He Is...THE WONDER SWEETY BOYS"**

~~Eunhyuk P.O.V_ *semua chapter ini, Hyukkie oppa semua P.O.V. (?) nya!*

"AHJUMAAAA! SEPERTI BIASA YAAAA!" teriakku dari meja paling ujung di kantin sekolahku, dan kulihat Ahjuma pemilik kantin langgananku menunjukan jempol kanannya. Baguslah kalau begitu... hehehe...

Yyah, memang aku sudah sangat akrab dengan Ahjuma tersebut. Sebab, sejak SMP aku, Minnie hyung dan Wookie *kecuali Kibum* sudah bersekolah di SM School ini, jadi ahjuma tersebut sudah sangat tahu, apa pesanan yang pastinya akan kubeli. Aku tak pernah bosan dengan makanan dan minuman ini. Entah kenapa aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi tidak dengan Minnie hyung dan Wookie, mereka selalu membeli makanan yang berbeda.

Sambil menunggu, kukeluarkan komik baru yang kemarin aku beli *yadong gak tuh komiknya? –Author ditinju Hyukkie-*dan membacanya dengan santai, hingga...

"HYUKKIE! HYUKKIE!" aku mendengus kesal saat kudengar suara 'Aegyo' yang sudah sangat familiar di telingaku, meneriaki namaku. Hufft... memangnya ada apa sih? Dasar bunny boy so' heboh.

"Ne hyung, bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Aku didepan matamu loh..." kataku sambil melipat kedua tanganku didadaku. ~GARUDA DIDAKU! GARUDA KEBANG- Hoekkh-hoekkh *autor disumpel sendal ma readers*

"Mi-mianhae Hyukkie...aku sangat...hah...hah...terburu-buru" ya! Memang terlihat sekali dari nada bicaranya dan penampilannya yang agak acak-acakan sedikit. Mungkin karena berlari-lari tadi.

"Gwenchanayo hyung? Sampai segitunya?" aku berkata sambil melihat makanan yang sudah aku pesan *Banana Sweet Crem Cake dan Milk Shake Strawberry* sudah diantarkan ke mejaku. Langsung saja aku menyeruput susu strawberrynya terlebih dulu. Aku haus.

"hah...hah...hah...a-ada guru magang baru disekolah kita Hyukkie!" terlihat Minnie hyung sudah mendudukan dirinya didepanku.

"lantas, memangnya mengapa? So' kehebohanmu itu terlalu jauh hyung!" ucapku yang ternyata SO'-SO'an jga, sambil tetap menyeruput susu strawberryku.

"ta-tapi Hyukkie, dia dapat tugas mengajar percobaan dikelas 3! KELAS 3 HYUKKIE!" serunya sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"hoekkh...hoekkh...hoekkh...uhukk" aku langsung tersedak begitu mengetahui kalau guru tersebut dapat tugas mengajar percobaan dikelas 3.

Aku langsung tersedak begitu saja dan mengeluarkan susu yang kuminum dari hidungku. Wajar saja kalau kami tidak suka dengan kedatangan guru magang. Karena, dia memiliki hak bebas untuk mencatat siapa saja yang mencari masalah padanya tapi tergantung dengan tugas mengajar percobaannya dikelas mana. Jika dikelas 3, berarti guru tesebut bebas melakukan apa saja sampai masa magangnya habis, termasuk mencatat murid yang mencari masalah padanya dibuku hitam SM High School tapi hanya berlaku untuk kelas 3.

Tanpa sadar, aku telah memuncratkan (?) minuman tadi kearah orang yang sedang berjalan di sampingku, mati kau Lee Hyukjae.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU!"

mwo? Ada seseorang yang berteriak didepanku? Betulkan Hyukjae, namun... Siapa? Dan saat aku menaikan kepalaku ke atas...LEE DONGHAE!

"YA! KAU MEMBUAT SERAGAMKU BASAH DENGAN MINUMAN YANG TAK PANTAS DISEBUT MINUMAN ITU HYUKJAE!"

"APA KATAMU! INI MINUMAN YANG PALING ENAK DIDUNIA!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI MASALAH ITU! SEKARANG INI, APA NASIB SERAGAMKU HAH?"

Aigoo.. ternyata aku sudah memuncratkan (?) banyak minumanku padanya. Huh dasar bunny boy Alay (?)*dihajar kyu*ini semua karenamu! Memberitahu disaat yang tidak tepat!. Bagaimana ini...?

"mi...mianhae aku tak sengaja..." kutundukan wajahku dalam-dalam. Aku tak enak dengannya.

"KAU HARUS MEMPERTANGGUNG JAWABKAN INI! HYUKJAE!"

"Ta..tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Lepaskan bajumu..." ucapnya santai, reflek aku langsung memeluk tubuhku sendiri.

"MWO? ANIIII! Nanti aku pakai apa?, akukan gak bawa jas!" aku mencoba memelas padanya.

"Pabbo! Kau selalu tidak bawa jas! Aku bawa jacket, pakai saja jacketku.., aku tidak mau pakai jacket, nanti mengurangi ketampananku! Jadi kau saja yang pakai!"

"ya! Enak saja! Aku juga ti-...YA! AKU MAU DIBAWA KEMANA!" aish, Donghae menarik tanganku kasar. Ish, aku mau dibawa kemana? Kemana~~kemana~~kemana~~ syalalala~#PLAKK.

###########

Brakkkh...

"appo..." rintihku saat Donghae menghempaskan tubuhku ke dinding kamar mandi. Aku ingin sekali mengahajarnya saat ini juga. Tapi...kau harus ingat atas kesalahanmu tadi Hyukjae! Sabar..sabar...

"cepat lepaskan bajumu disini..., hanya ada kita disini! Cepat!" bentaknya padaku. Bikin darahku mendidih saja.

"Aniii! Aku tidak ma- LEE DONGHAE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" WAAA! Donghae membuka paksa kemeja seragamku!

"kau tidak mau, ya sudah aku lepaskan sa...ja... aish Hyukjae...ternyata kau manis juga ya, kalau badan bagian atasmu terlihat semua...bagaimana, kalau yang dibawahnya juga, pasti lebih man-.."

PLETAAKK!

"HAISH! NAMJA PERVERT! YADONG!" aku mengelus-ngelus tanganku yang tadi telah menjitak dahinya. Huh, sakit juga ternyata. Terbuat dari apa sih kepalanya?.

"KAU BOLEH AMBIL SERAGAMKU, TAPI KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENGAMBIL HARGA DIRIKU LEE DONGHAE!" jeritku sambil memakai jacket yang dipinjamkan olehnya tadi. Dasar namja mesum! Saatku aku hendak meraih kenop pintu, aku sempat melirik sedikit kearahnya dengan ekor mataku. Terlihat dia masih senyum-senyum gaje gitu. Langsung saja kupercepat langkahku

*di chap. Ini, memang alurnya sengaja di cepatin, akan diperjelas di chap Hae oppa! +_^v...*

###################

"HUWEEEE! Siapa yang ngabisin cake dan susu strawberryku hyung!" rengekku saat aku sudah sampai dikantin, tepat dimejaku. Masa baru saja aku ketiban sial gara-gara Minnie hyung, sekarang malah kueku hilang! Haish...aku merasa aku seperti terjatuh tertiban tangga pula saking malangnya aku *poor Hyukkie*.

"a...anu hyung... tadi kue hyung nganggur, gak ada yang makan. Yasudah kumakan saja. Sudahlah hyung, memang sudah takdir kali kue itu menjadi makananku" Wookie tiba-tiba datang dan mengaku kalau dia yang menghabiskan kueku dengan tampang WATADOS!

"WOOKIIIIIIIIEEEEE!" hah, rasanya suaraku serak sekali. Sedari tadi jerit-jerit mulu, lari-lari mulu, jitak orang mulu, haaah.. aku terlalu energik rasanya...

PLETAKKH*

"appo hyung..." Wookie mengusap-ngusap dahinya yang kujitak dengan kuat tadi. Dan menurutku, ekspresi Wookie saat itu sangat...

"WAAAHHH! IMUTNYA! WOOKIE! CHILDISH!" hahaha...ternyata mereka juga *Wookie shipper* berfikiran sama denganku. Langsung saja Wookie menatap tajam para Yeoja & Namja (?) yang mendekat ke arah Wookie, sehingga mereka sama sekali tak berani mendekati Wookie.

Melihat Wookie mengusap-ngusap dahinya..., aku jadi ingat kejadian 2 hari lalu...

_~FLASH BACK__

_Haish, Donghae.., kenapa kamu pinsan ditempat yang tidak benar sih? Kan aku juga yang susah, habis... aku sudah di death glare para pengguna jalan sih, habis kamu sudah menghalangi jalan. Yahh.. aku deh yang jadi repot. Ah aku sms Wookie minta tlong sebentar lah._

_To : Chef Wookie *tahu kan, julukan-julukan untuk orang yang pintar masak? Chef ituloh!, readers : udah tahu kaliii..*_

_Wookie, tlong bantu aku dijalan XXX Hae pingsan,  
>aku butuh bantuanmu! Jebal!<em>

_By. Hyukkie Galaxy *Galak tapi sexy #PLAKK*_

_*sementara ditempat Wookie, Wookie mau pingsan karena membaca pesan terakhir dari Hyukkie, dan di saat itulah Yesung menolong Wookie...dan... liat aja sendiri di chapter Yang ada Yewooknya deh!*_

_Aish, lama sekali sih Wookie, tak tahukah pengguna jalan sedang mempelototi aku terus sejak tadi? Ayolah Wookie, aku butuh bantuanmu! NOW!_

_Tak lama saat do'aku yang kupanjatkan sebanyak 1000 (?) akhirnya, Tuhan mendengar do'aku, segera saja aku mennghampiri (baca: melesat) ke arahnya. Namun, langkahku terhenti begitu Wookie bersama seorang Namja yang sepertinya aku lihat tadi, saat menemukan ikan cucut ini._

"_Wookie-ah, itu Jong Woon kan? Bagaimana kau bisa bersamanya?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jong Woon yang sedari tadi hanya melempar senyum menawannya padaku *Author : mau selingkuh ya Hyukkie?, Hyukkie : gak kok, di hatiku tetap Hae seorang!, Hae : waaah... senyumku gak kalah menawan kok!, Author : bohong banget sih loe Hae! Muka loe ntuh gak lebih bagus dari tukang PLN *ditendang tukang PLN* tahu gak?, Hae+Hyukkie : . . .?, Readers: Woiiiyh! Lanjutin ceritanya bro!*_

"_eh, iya... dia ini temannya...siapa tadi? Aku lupa? Ah pokoknya itulah! Dia juga mau kesini buat ngeliat tmennya!, tapi kok Hyung bisa kenal?" aish, Wookie kau polos sekali!_

"_ya iyalah kenal! Kim Jong Woon ini ketua Ekschool Seni Musik, kalau ada rapat para Ketua Ekschool, kami selalu bertemu! Masa' sih kau tak melihatnya?" selain kami mengikuti Ekschool bela diri, Aku dan Wookie juga ketua dari Sebuah Ekschool Memasak *wookie* dan Ekschool Dance *aku*, gitu-gitu Wookie pintermasak loh! *udah tahu Hyukkie!*_

"_terima kasih atas perkenalan rincimu Hyukjae" aish, ternyata Jong Woon sedari tadi memperhatikan? "mungkin Wookie tak pernah melihatku karena aku lebih sering menyendiri" lanjutnya. Wookie mangut-mangut_

"_ne, ne, ne, terserah saja! Oh ya Jong Woon, karena kau yang palin kekar diantara kami, kau bawa Donghae kerumahku ya! Gak jauh kok dari sini!" hehe, manfaatin Jong Woon boleh juga tuh, ya gak? Gak ada Aderai (?) Joong Woon pun jadi. Hehehehe._

"_MWO? Kok aku? ani, ani, ani! Kenapa harus aku? dan...kenapa harus dibawa kerumahmu? Aish, pokoknya aku tidak mau! Titik!" Jong Woon! Kepintaranmu keluar (?) disaat yang tidak tepat!_

"_LAKUKAN-ATAU-MATI?" jawabku dengan penuh penekanan menyeramkan *diem-diem, ternyata Wookie memperhatikan Hyukkie, makanya di bisa bicara dengan penekanan menyeramkan*._

"_waaa! Ne ne ne ne ne, iya-iya aku yang bawa dia! Mana rumahmu? Ayo cepat-cepat!" hahahaha, Jong Woon, Jong Woon kambuh lagi deh Babbonya, perasaan tadi pinter deh *Hyukkie di Grepe-grepe #PLAKK maksudnya di timpukin Clouds*._

_~SAAT SAMPAI DIRUMAH__

"_HYUKJAE! Aduh pinggangku, encoknya kambuh, weladalah euyyh, sakit!" keluh Jong Woon persis seperti pak raden di Laptop Si Unyil. Aku dan Wookie hanya bersweatdrop ria._

_Akupun mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Hae, bukan untuk berciuman loh! Aku ingin memastikan apa dia masih pingsan atau tidak, mungkin saja ada urat yang mengalami kesalahan Teknis (?) atau semacamnya? Ku pincingkan mataku menatapnya, setelah yakin, aku memberikan isyarat pada Wookie untuk membawa Jong Woon keluar._

"_Dia sudah tahu hyung, sudahlah santai saja!"_

"_MWO? Su..sudah tahu?"_

"_ne...nanti kuceritakan, sekarang urus dulu luka Donghae-sshi"_

_Aku melirik kearah Jong Woon yang sedari tadi hanya nyengir kura-kura (?) saat melihat ekspresi terkejutku. Segera kukeluarkan kalung itu dan memegangnya erat._

"_Woowh! Kukira biru juga, ternyata berbeda warna ya? Hijau, seperti lumut yang menyelimuti pemiliknya ya?"_

_GUBRAKK..._

_Aku bergubrak ria bersama Wookie. Konsentrasiku hancur sudah._

"_hyung..., Hyukkie hyung itu bukan batu!"_

"_JONG WOON! PERGI SAJA KALAU NIATMU MENGGANGGU!" bentakku mentah-mentah._

"_hehehe, bercanda-bercanda!, silahkan lanjutkan lagi..." Jong Woon kabur membawa Wookie keluar dari rumah kami. Haish, gak tau malu! Jelas-jelas ini bukan rumahnya, tapi seenaknya. Tp, ada yang mengganjal deh dengan kedekatan Wookie dan Jong Woon. Aku ikuti saja ah. Dengan cepat aku melesat kepintu depan, hingga akhirnya..._

"_PABBO! Kau harus menyembuhkan dan membawa Hae-ah kerumahnya dulu! Dasar Jong Woon (?) Pabbo! Looh? Kok Jong Woon? Ah, diakan memang Pabbo..." jeritku+gumamku sambil mendekati Hae-ah kembali._

_Kupegang kalung batu androidku dengan erat, lalu memejamkan mataku dan mulai fokus dengan apa yang ingin kuminta._

'_AKU INGIN, SEMUA LUKA LEE DONGHAE SEMBUH, DAN PINDAHKANLAH DIA KEKAMARNYA'_

_Dengan mata masih tertutup aku meraba-raba sofa. Dia sudah kembali._

"_Hae, Hae... makanya jangan usil, itulah semua akibatnya" akupun merebahkan diriku disofa tempat Hae dibaringkan tadi, dan segera terlelap._

_~~END FLASH BACK__

BYURRRH...

"HUWAAAAA!" hah, lagi-lagi aku menjerit.

"ah, hyung sudah sadar?" suara yang sangat familiyar ditelingaku, Kibummie.

"Kibummie! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa aku bisa duduk dan terjatuh didalam.." kata-kataku terputus sambil memandang di sekitarku.

"Kloset?" tanya kibum.

"ne, kloset... MWOO? KLOSET? Ulangku saat mengetahui keberadaanku dimana.

"mianhae hyung, tadi dikantin hyung melamun terus, seperti orang tak punya jiwa! Karena takut disangka gila aku seret hyung ke kamar mandi. Tapi karena terlalu terburu-buru hyung kududukkan diatas kloset yang terbuka, dan saat hyung sadar, hyung jadi begini... Mianhae hyung!" Kibum menundukan wajahnya lesu. "dan tadi Sungmin hyung segera kekelas begitu mengetahui Guru magang tersebut akan kekelasnya. Dan Wookie tadi diajak pergi dengan Yesung hyung." Lanjutnya.

"Ye...Yesung? Nugu?"

"eh, iya, maksudku Jong Woon hyung, tadi Wookie memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Yesungie'."

Yesungie? Manis sekali. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Wookie dan Jong Woon? Hah, aku sedang tidak berminat menyelidikinya. Gak mood.

"ah, gomawo kibummie, entah jadi apa aku nanti jika tidak ada kau. Emmh, tapi yang aku pusingkan, hanya seragamku Bummie,tdi seragamku di ambil Hae, karena aku membasahkan seragamnya, dan sekarang baju dan celanaku yang basah." Kataku datar.

"bolos saja! Toh, beberapa jam lagi, pelajaran usai"

"tapi, bagaimana dengan tasku?"

"aku yang akan mengambilnya, sebagai permintaan maaf."

"baiklah, kibummie, boleh aku pinjam jasmu? Aku malu untuk keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"apapun hyung, apapun" Kibummie langsung melepaskan jasnya dengan ikhlas, padahal kalian tahukan, nanti jasnya akan terkena air dari kloset? Tapi, dia tidak ragu untuk memberikan jasnya. Aku sangat bangga mempunyai dongsaeng sepertimu Bummie *Hyukkie nangis terharu dalam hati*

"baiklah Kibummie, aku pulang duluan ya!"

"ne, hyung...hati-hati!"

~~SKIIPPP TIME_

Esok harinnya, dikantin.

"Wookie! Ayo antar aku keperpustakaan Wookie!" rengekku pada Wookie yang lagi asyik duduk berdua-an dengan Jong Woon, JONG WOON?

"aish hyung, aku sedang mendiskusikan resep baru dengan Yesungie hyung, aku tidak mau! Ani, ani, ani," Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut. Tapi kali ini, tidak imut sama sekali untukku.

"ayolah Wookie...jebal..." aku melancarkan serangan Cute eyes *hoeekh* pada Wookie, tapi sepertinya tidak mempan.

"Ke Perpus bersamaku saja!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang menawarkan dirinya, tapi aku tidak yakin dia berbicara padaku, ada jugakan yang mau ke perpustakaan selain aku.

"aku berbicara padamu Hyukjae!" merasa namaku di sebut, aku segera menengok ke arah asal suara tersebut.

"nah, benar! Sama namja pervert ini saja!" Jong Woon yang dari tadi diam, langsung angkat bicara.

"Sialan kau, Yesungie! Ayo, mau tidak?"

"Donghae?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Waeyo? Akukan sudah ganti rugi padamu kemarin. Jangan marah lagi ya!" kini Hae melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku dan reflek aku,

BRUUUGHH!

"Hyukjae! Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu sakit tahu!" donghae mencoba bangun dari keterpurukkannya setelah terkena reflek tendangan mautku itu.

"Mi..mianhae, jangan panggil aku Hyukjae! Hyukkie saja, kajja kita ke perpus sekarang! Aku buru-buru" aku pergi melangkahkan kakiku mendahuluinya, aku sempat mendengar dia bergumam kecil saat aku melewatinya.

"apa? Aku tidak dengar. Bisakah kau ulangi lagi?"

"hah? Apa maksudmu, aku tidak berkata apa-apa" jawabnya sambil melangkah menjauhiku.

"HAE-ah! TUNGGU!"

~~diperpustakaan_

"Oppa, sedang apa oppa disini? Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?" tanya seorang yeoja manis berambut pirang sebahu pada Hae dan bergelayut manja dilengan Hae. Entah kenapa aku tak menyukai adegan tersebut.

"Sica, bisakah kau tidak menggangguku? Kau berisik tahu!" jawab Hae sambil menghempaskan tangan yeoja yang kita ketahui bernama Jung Jesica. Entah kenapa aku langsung tersenyum puas saat Hae melakukan hal itu.

"Tapi, oppa! Aku mau bilang sesuatu hal yang sangat penting!"

"katakan saja disini! Aku tak punya waktu!"

"Saranghae oppa! Aku ingin oppa menjadi milikku mulai detik ini juga! Mau ya~" mwoo? Dasar yeoja tak tahu malu. Berani sekali dia mengucapkan kata saranghae dengan sangat tidak pantas untuk diucapkan oleh yeoja sepertinya.

"apa maksudmu sica? Aku tak menge-"

TREKKH...

"HWAAAA APA YANG KAU LAKU-" Hae menjerit-jerit disaat, Tiba-tiba lampu di perpustakaan mati dengan sekejap. Yah, meskipun sekarang sian hari. Tapi perpustkaan kami itu sangat gelap karena dipenuhi dengan rak-rak buku yang tinggi menjulang, dan warna catnya yang kelabu, serta keterbatasan cahaya akibat banyaknya gedung yang menutupi. Jadi, maupun pagi, siang, dan malam. Perpustakaan akan menyalakan lampunya. Tapi, jika sudah mati, kau tak kan bisa melihat apapun, bahkan melihat dirimu sendiripun takbisa.

"ahh, PLN sialan! Kenapa disaat seperti ini malah mati sih? HAE? HAE?" aku terus saja meraba-raba tempatku berada, siapa tahu ada Hae disana, namun hasilnya NIHIL.

Aku mengambil kalungku dan menggunakannya sebagai penerangan. Disana-sini sangat berisik, orang-orang yang takut akan gelap tentunya.

Tiba-tiba, saat aku mengarahkan kalungku kearah pintu pengurus perpustakaan, aku melihat kaki seseorang di seret masuk, dan pintunya langsung ditutp rapat dan dikunci sepertinya.

Aku ingat, kalau jesica itu pengurus perpustakaan, jadi sudah sangat jelas bukan kalu dia bisa saja masuk keruangan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba kata-kata jesica yang terakhir kali kudengar, terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku.

"_Saranghae oppa! Aku ingin oppa menjadi milikku mulai detik ini juga! Mau ya~"_

Ia ingin Hae menjadi miliknya mulai detik ini juga? Ya Tuhan! Apa maksudnya ini...? dengan sigap aku berlari dan mendobrak pintu tersebut dengan sangat keras.

BRRAAKKKKHH... bersamaan dengan aku mendobrak pintunya, aku mengharapkan seluruh lampu di perpustakaan ini. Sehingga sekarang sudah terang kembali.

Aku melihat hae dalam keadaan pingsan diatas sofa, dengan Jesica yang sedang mengelus-ngelus wajah Hae dengan gaya ALAY!

"HEII! JUNG JESICA! HENTIKAN! ATAU KAU AKAN MATI DITANGANKU!" sepertinya, di fict ini aku ditakdirkan untuk terus berteriak ya?

"Mwo? Mati? Apa oppa tega begitu saja?" tanya Jesica dengan senyum meremehkan.

"hahaha... apapun akan ku lakukan untuk Hae!" jawabku sambil memasang wajah kemenangan (?).

"huh, memangnya...Hae oppa itu siapanya oppa? Kini jesica yang memasang tamapng pemenang (?).

Aku terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut jesica barusan. Aku terus berfikir, aku saja tak pernah menjalin hubungan pertemanankan dengannya? Masa iya aku bilang teman? Heumhh, tak pernah menjalin hubungan pertemanan ya? Akupun menampakkan seringaian kemenanganku lalu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jung Jesica, asal kau tahu ya...kau mau tahu siapa Hae bagiku? Hahaha...Hae itu..."

~T~B~C...

* * *

><p>Hahahaha! *author tertawa nista*<p>

Mianhae atsa segala keterlambatan Author buat Up-Date... yah, tadi alasannya sudah Author sebutkan diataskan kan? Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, nie, Author agak panjangin dikit ceritanya! Meskipun garing, dijamin chapter depan gak garing deh, muahahaha *ketawa misterius*

Berubung author sudah ada pulsa, ayo kita balas reviews!~

**Han Eun Kyo** : Gomawo yya ching~ udah mau review! Okkeh deh, nih HaeHyuknya udah author panjangin, tapi kalau kurang memuaskan, Jeongmal mianhae! Tp, chap. Depan bakal seru kok, R&R chap dpn n chapter ini yyah, okkeh?

**Lee HyoJoon** : Gomawo yya ching~ udah mau review! Hehe, okkeh, Author lanjutin! R&R yang ini, n chap depan yyah, okkeh?

**The** : Gomawo yya ching~ udah mau review! Tunggu ajja yya klanjutannya, jngn lupa R&R yang ini, n chap depan yyah!

**Winter boy **: Gomawo yya ching~ udah mau review! Mianhae! Jeongmal mianhae yyah, buat chap kmaren n yang ini telat Up-Date, n maaf jga yyah klw msh blm puas dengan chap ini! Sekali lagi, Mianhae! Jngn lupa R&R yyah! Sibum n Zhaoury aku janji tak bikin Romantis deh~ hehehe..

**Minwoo**: Gomawo yya ching~ udah mau review! Okkeh ini udh Up-Date! Ttep R&R terus yyah!

**AngelSJ** : Gomawo yya ching~ udah mau review! Bner yyah, kalu ada kbar Wookie kaya gitu, cpat krimkan foto mangapmu itu yyah hehehe... ttep R&R terus yyah!

**AllRisesShipper** : Gomawo yya ching~ udah mau review! Changmin ntar balik lagi, tapi gakmati kok, tenang aja~ gak apa-apa makin bnyak review, mkin bgus, hehehe, ttep R&R yyah!

**Shin SeulRin 'dee** : Gomawo yya ching~ udah mau review! Okkeh deh, buat kali ini, kekonyolannya belum jelas, tp tunggu chap. Depan okkeh? Ttep R&R yyah!

**Fitria** : Gomawo yya ching~ udah mau review! Bner ntuh! Bner! Pinter loh tebakanmu! Hehehe... tetap R&R yyah!

* * *

><p>Okkeh ckup smpai disini pertemuan kita! Sampai jumpa!<p>

Reviews yang banyak loh! Okkeh...

GOMAWO YYAH! YANG UDAH MAU REVIEW! SEMOGA CPET DAPET JODOH YYA! WAKAKAKA-hoekkh- *Author disumpel kain kafan ma tetangga sebelah*


	8. Pengumuman

Annyeong ^^

Author balik lagi stelah skian lama gak ngelanjutin ff ini, wkwkwkwk #PLAKK

Oh iya, untuk FF 'He Is THE WONDER SWEETY BOYS' ini apa perlu dilanjut?

sbenarnya sihl author uda ada bikin lanjutan ff-nya...

tapi malah ga author publis-publish... wkwkwkwkwkwk *Dilepar Telor ama Readers*

Author mau nanya dulu nih... Kira-kira ff ini perlu author publish lanjutannya ga?

Gimana readers?

Atau uda pada lupa sama isinya gegara author kelamaan ga update? *pundung* T^T

Jeongmal mianhae ... T^T

Author butuh saran dari pada readers nih..

masih mau dilanjut atau tidak?

Jawaban readers sangat berarti buat author T^T

Ghamsamnida ^^


End file.
